What Darkness Brought
by lexy.luo
Summary: AU – BxV: (Warning Lemon) Vegeta has a plan for revenge, but will he succeed? Bulma gets injured in a Sayain brawl and faces death. Ironically some surprisingly quick thinking from Goku spares her life, but at what cost. Now Bulma's on the run from the dark prince of Sayains and he want her for his own purposes. Will a relationship bloom or will Bulma be slave to Vegeta's plans?
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT.**

**CHAPTER 1 – What's done in the cover of darkness?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**  
><strong>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>  
><strong>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, ViolenceGore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

**He was consumed, obsessed with his loss against the foul creature he once called 'master', Frieza. He had been beaten and brutally killed by the Icejin lord. Not long afterward he was revived just as the final battle had begun, arriving just in time to see the newly born Super Saiyan in all his golden glory. To think that he, 'The Prince of All Saiyans', was outshone by the third class simpleton, Kakarott. He had to beat him his honor and pride roared for it.**

**The warrior in question had arrived back on Earth days ago with a new tried and perfected technique. Kakarott called it 'instant transmission'. Once the younger Saiyan had learned everything he could from the people he had taken refuge with after Namek's explosion, he left planet Yardrat, homebound. He was able to cross the wide expanse of the galaxy in seconds. Such a technique could prove more than useful if the prince was able to learn it. The prince's lips twitched with a hint of a smile as he thought of how to obtain the information. He would just have to pluck the knowledge from the man's mouth as he watched him die. Vegeta knew from experience that people or beings were very talkative as their death came upon them. He figured that the idiot would be more than happy to divulge his secrets along with the key to Super Saiyan transformation. Kakarott would do it out of love for his mate and brat, while under the impression that their pathetic lives would be spared.**

**Vegeta had spent a great deal of time since he had come to Earth on a fluke of a wish carefully devising a plan. He would be in the other man's shadow no longer. He would take back his honor and claim the title of 'Strongest Warrior in the Universe' by stripping it from the bastard's shoulders.**

**He palmed the 'Dragon Radar' from the woman's lab weeks ago and begun to collect the dragon balls meticulously, spacing out his excursions into the wilderness so as to not draw any suspicion of his intent. Once he retrieved the last ball he waited until the right moment to summon the Earth's dragon and begin his revenge.**

**The lightening ceased and with it the great green reptile vanished and seven yellow-orange streaks of light, stretching across the sky from a centralized point where the dragon had once been. Vegeta had made his wish and marveled at his newly regenerated tail. The pain that dropped him to his knees as it burst forth from his skin and sinew was well worth it. He flicked the prehensile appendage back and forth in front of his face and smiled at it as if he was greeting an old friend.**

**Bulma's snarky words echoed in his ears. 'How do you know that you can truly beat him if you wish yourself immortal? When you have won, how would you know if it was truly 'your' power that was the reason for his defeat?' She spoke to him truthfully, but never thought it would actually happen. She laughed to herself. 'It would take you an eternity to match Goku in strength and by that time we would have all died from old age.' She had become too trusting and complacent of her murderer of a house guest.**

**-Any moment now Kakarott and his lot of misfits are sure to arrive to investigate the dragon's appearance. Unfortunately for them it's already too late.- There was no doubt in his mind that they felt the dragon's immeasurable ki. He desperately fought to urge to look at the newly restored moon. The beautiful celestial orb was the reason for his furry companions return and he marveled at his missed strength. He would wait until Kakarott arrived so he could watch as the spectrum of emotions cross his face from question to absolute mortification as he gasped his last breath.**

**Vegeta had carefully chosen a night to wish it back that coincided with the Human's calendar that depicted when it would be full again. All of the pieces to his carefully laid plans were falling into place. Now, all that he lacked was the guest of honor, his foe, the exiled Saiyan known to Earth as Goku.**

**Bulma was working tirelessly when then the building seemed as if it was going to be shaken off from its foundation. She braced herself against the wall and a counter to keep from falling to the floor. After the tremors subsided she rushed out the door into the darkness of the night to see what the cause could have been. What she saw before her was both an expected and startling sight.**

**Her eyes scanned the minor damage around the compound before she noticed Goku and Vegeta were locked in a stare off. Two craters, one at either side of her long time friend's feet from where she deduced Vegeta's warning blasts had dug furrows through the yard before exploding in the distance. She rushed up to the two of them to stop this madness. Vegeta was closest and his back was facing her. She reached up and lightly touched his shoulder and then wrapped her hand around his bicep to try to coerce him from this fight. If Bulma had seen his face, she might not have approached the prince in his feral state. He was blinded with the goal for the completion of his revenge as he began to transform into his Oozaru form. He didn't see 'Bulma'. He saw a mere hindrance and batted it away and effectively removing the nuisance of an obstacle.**

**He ripped his arm out of her loose grip. Soon after she was met with the back of his hand to her abdomen and was sent sailing into the outer wall of her home. Her head hit the domed structure first with a wet crunch of skull. A millisecond later her body followed suit. The sudden stop forced all of the air from her lungs and the blackness swallowed her under shock induced unconsciousness. Blood trailed behind her as she slid down the wall into a crumpled heap.**  
><strong>A sharp gasp left the Earth warrior's lips as he looked back at his childhood friend that lay presumably dead. Rage etched its way into his face as he charged the massive were-ape monster. "VEGETA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Goku screamed as he transformed into his Super Saiyan form.<strong>

**The two warriors fought through downtown West City. Goku was desperate, there were a large amounts of casualties a collateral damage. He had become so wrapped up in the fight that he didn't think to use his newest technique. He placed his fingers against his forehead once he got out of the rampaging Oozaru Vegeta's way. He was ready… now all he had to do was get close enough to touch the Oozaru transformed prince and then he could transport them to a barren and uninhabitable area to where no one would be hurt… save for the prince and himself.**

**Dr. Briefs had witnessed all that had happened to his daughter and rushed to her side. He checked her pulse to see that she was still alive. Bulma was hardly breathing and barely clinging to life. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her at a rushed pace to the Capsule Corps Infirmary. "Bunny, call the medical staff, now! Let them know that I'm on my way with Bulma. Tell them that she is badly injured without giving them too many details how it happened."**

**By the time he arrived with his daughter the onboard medical staff was prepped and ready to go. She had lost a severe amount of blood, but blood was not something they had readily available at Capsule Corps infirmary. Dr. Briefs only chose the internal hospital because how dire the situation had become. Also, he didn't want the knowledge of his daughter's condition to reach the public and the staff at C. C. was bound by 'Gag Order' to speak of nothing that went on the Capsule grounds or anything that involved the Briefs family.**

**Goku appeared before Dr. Briefs. The doctor looked worn and worry made him look much older at this moment than he actually was. Goku could only assume that he was grieving his daughter's death. "She's not going to make it, Goku, my boy. She's lost too much blood and she'll not make it in time to a hospital… I've given all that I can and her mother is of a different type… My concern for the public… It's my fault…" The man was falling apart yet he still struggled to hold himself together. He reached into his front pocket and fished out his cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and then he shakily bought his hands up to cup the end and light it with a lighter be pulled from his pants pocket. He took a long deep drag and then released the nicotine infused smoke a short time later. The smoke circled around him like an eerie dark halo.**

**Goku dismissed the doctor's admissions of guilt and focused on what was more important at this moment. "What about me? Didn't you once say I had a universal blood type?" He desperately pleaded with the doctor.**

**"Goku…. That was before we knew you were Saiyan. If we transfused your blood into her it could kill her if the blood is rejected…." The doctor tried to help the young man before him see reason and get him to see that it was a lost cause.**

**"Well we're kind of running out of options, doc… You said she's going to die regardless… So we might as well try if there's a chance to save her life!" His voice took on a serious note. It was the tone he often used in the midst of a battle. It was the same tone that he used against Frieza.**

**The doctors eyes widened and he took the cigarette from his lips and threw it down on the floor crushing it under foot. "You're right! A Brief doesn't give up in the face of adversity!"**

**They entered and Dr. Briefs had his wife escorted from the room. He explained to his staff what they intended to perform and the possible outcome if it should fail. He made it known that he was grateful for all that they had done to preserve his daughter's life and that he didn't hold them at fault to any measure. Another bed was moved into the room beside Bulma and Goku lay down in the vacant bed beside her waiting to begin.**

**"Are you ready, my boy?" The doctor asked with a needle in hand that was attached to tubing. At the other end Bulma had the opposite end already inserted into her arm waiting to receive her pardon or her doom.**

**Goku was unordinarily calm as the doctor asked the question. He kept silent and nodded his head to let the doctor know that it was alright to proceed. He stiffened when the needle grazed his skin and was inserted with a sharp sting. Other than that he was stone still as the doctor released the clamp the kept the tubing free of air. As Goku's powerful heart pounded with his life's essence, through the tubing it traveled to Bulma pouring into her.**

**Nearly Four Hours Later…**

**Goku turned his head away as Dr. Briefs clamped the line then removed the needle from his arm. Goku was given gauze from the nurse and told to put pressure on the place where the needle had been. The young Saiyan could swear that the needle was still inside of his arm from the faint sting he felt as he moved the limb. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked to doctor almost as if he was afraid of the answer.**

**"Only time will tell, lad." The doctor patted Goku on the back and then left the room to retrieve his wife for these may very well be the last moments she would spend with her… their daughter.**

**The warrior looked over at Bulma's bone white face. She was a patchwork doll of stitches, bandages, and bruises. Sweat coated her pasty skin and hair stuck to her face with perspiration and dried blood. Her breathing was labored and every so often she gasped as if it were her last breath. Those moments Goku thought he felt his heart stop as if he didn't expect her breathing to pick back up again.**

**Goku looked up from Bulma stilling his movements and then whipping his head as if he heard a sound coming from that direction almost as if someone called his name. He felt the dark familiar ki approaching, a ki that could only belong to one man, Vegeta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT.**

**CHAPTER 2 – The Pride of a Prince.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**  
><strong>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>  
><strong>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, ViolenceGore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

**-How?! Why is he allowed to defeat me?! Why was he granted the right to become a Super Saiyan and not myself?! I have in me the blood of Saiyan ROYALTY! He's nothing but a third class clown! It should have been me who ascended into the being of legend! It should have been my hand that brought our people vengeance! Frieza's destruction was to be my greatest achievement in life! I would be feared throughout the galaxy and bring honor back to the Saiyan race!-**

**Hours Earlier…**

**Vegeta stood full of pride once more, the great dragon before him vanished in a bright light, and was replaced by seven dragon balls, which quickly flew off in separate directions in separate steaks of yellow-orange light. They no longer concerned the prince as he admired his newly formed tail. A soft chuckle escaped his chapped lips at the thought of what was to come; Kakarott and the others would be quick to arrive. He was sure of it, though the only one of any concern to him was Kakarott himself. With the return of his tail, Vegeta felt the power coursing through him that he had he had once lost, it was all too familiar, but at the same time so different. It was nearly overwhelming. He was much stronger with the reacquired appendage and it seemed as if all of his near death experiences had combined boosting his power dramatically.**

**"Vegeta?! What right did you have to summon the dragon?!" He'd been so wrapped up in marveling at his own strength that he hadn't even noticed anyone approach him. He turned at the voice; his eyes were met with none other than Kakarott's equally dark orbs. A thin smile spread across his lips. Blue electricity danced across his body until it collected into his palms forming an ethereal glowing sphere in each of his hands. As Kakarott's step drew closer to him he released one ki ball to the younger Saiyans left and the other just as he side stepped to his right.**

**"I don't owe you any explanation. There's been enough chatter and I've waited far too long for this. Now, power up clown, you're about to face the true power of a Saiyan prince!" Goku's eyes shifted momentarily to Vegeta's tail which had wrapped itself around his waist. "Look above you, I'm sure you see what I have yet to gaze upon for myself, your moon." His maniacal laughter echoed into the night.**

**Vegeta felt a slight tug at the armor on his shoulder and he swatted the annoyance away, not looking nor caring at who or what it could have been. Goku's eyes filled with rage as he watched his childhood friend Bulma tossed like a ragdoll and landing with a sickening thud against the wall of the collapsed building he himself was hiding in. It looked as if a small pool of blood had to begun to form beneath her. "VEGETA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"**

**The Saiyan prince was too close to his victory to look at the discarded hindrance had been. "Tonight our people regain their honor, through me! For that to be achieved, you must die, Kakarott!" Goku had a look of horror flooded into his features as Vegeta looked up to the silver light of the moon.**

**"Vegeta, no!" Even as he objected, the prince began to change, his body began to expand. Fur covered his body as his face and mouth extended outward to form a snout. He somehow maintained complete composure, arms crossed in front of his chest as his body continued to grow. It only took a matter of moments before the transformation completed all the while Vegeta's laughter regaled in a sick enjoyment of the change. "Kaioken!" Goku's body was instantly surrounded with a crimson glow as he took up his position. "Dangit Vegeta, I won't let you do this."**

**The transformation suddenly ceased an eerie smile crept along the furry edges of Vegeta's snout. "Who said anything about needing your permission?" As the last word left his lips, he rushed forward; even Goku had been unprepared for such a speedy assault. A fur covered fist extended and collided with Goku's gut, his body sailed backwards and slammed into the nearest building in a shower of glass and debris. "Hehe.." Vegeta crossed his arms once more as he took slow steps towards the dust cloud filled entrance of the impact.**

**"Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha!" Vegeta stopped in place as he was met by a blue energy wave from within the cloud of dust. Both hands held in front of him blocking the beam from his body with his open palms. "Don't do this Vegeta, think of all the people who will get hurt from our fighting." Vegeta began to press forward, the beam still coming at him but held at bay by his open palms. Goku became frantic as the great Oozaru prince grew nearer and nearer. "Kaioken times twenty! Kamehameha!" A huge burst of blue energy traveled the length of the beam and pressed into Vegeta's palm with incredible force. His hands were knocked away and the full fury of the beam hit Vegeta square in the center of his chest armor.**

**"Gaaah!" The great prince felt himself forced off the ground and into the side of another building. Support beams collapsed on his impact causing huge slabs of concrete and roofing to debris to fall on him. In a violent eruption of blue energy, the debris exploded up and outward as Vegeta powered out of the crater. The prince brushed himself off and rubbed at the charcoal colored spot on his armor where the beam had hit him. It looked almost to have melted through but the natural toughness of his body in its quasi transformed state had kept the beam from doing major damage. "Lucky shot, you'll not have another."**

**The fully transformed Oozaru prince's attention was momentarily ensnared by a flash of blue blowing in the breeze that had been marred by darkening red. He spared quick glance at the color that had drawn his eye, seeing the blue belonged to the female he'd tossed aside. In a moment of recognition his eyes widened slightly before he regained his composure. There would always be casualties in a war, he told himself. Kakarott's words cut through his memory like splinters of glass. 'Vegeta, what have you done!' Indeed, what had he done? Shaking the smallest tinge of guilt away, he refocused on Kakarott. Goku seemed unimaginably upset, his eyes wide and pupil less, in anger as his hair began to slowly rise on end. A golden aura suddenly erupted from his form as his hair formed golden spikes. Vegeta had not been among the living when Goku had transformed the first time; it was almost mesmerizing, seeing the ascension in person. With a dark smile plastered beneath the Oozaru's snout, he held a pawed hand out to Kakarott, palm opened outward to the super-saiyan. "I haven't quite come up with a name for this one yet, but it's definitely a 'big bang'." From his palm, a gigantic and heavily compressed bomb of pure blue energy emerged and shot out like a gun towards Goku.**

**Goku had no choice; to dodge it meant that the people in the immediate area around him would most likely die. He quickly gathered a plethora of ki energy and used it to shield his hands and arms, reaching out he attempted to catch the sphere like playing catch. The blue sphere of energy slowed at Goku's catch but still slowly pushed him back. With a heavy grunt, the super-saiyan protector managed to get a hand under the sphere, putting a great deal of power beneath him, he pushed it up and off him and sent it flying out into the sky. Vegeta let out a snort of distaste and crossed his great arms across his chest. "Lucky again.. But you won't get lucky a third.." Mid sentence, Goku rushed the prince and placed a hand to his armored chest. With his other hand he reached up and placed his pointer and middle finger to his forehead, the two completely vanished from the partially destroyed neighborhood.**

**"I had to take us far away from any innocent people. No more deaths today." They emerged from the instant transmission in a desolate empty desert. Goku pushed away from Vegeta and landed a few yards away, a look of anger still engulfing his features.**

**"You're wrong Kakarott; there will still be another death this day. Yours!" The gargantuan Oozaru rushed towards Goku who met him halfway in a flurry of punches and kicks. Goku appeared to have the upper hand in speed and agility but Vegeta needed only hit him a few times before the battle would end. "Stand still and let me hit you, clown!" Vegeta's anger was reaching its peak and Goku took full advantage of that fact. He knew the weakness to having a tail all too well, when severed; the saiyan would be even weaker than he was prior to having the tail restored or until the warrior recovered at least.**

**In a blind moment of fury, Vegeta punched out with a right hook and gave Goku the opening he'd needed. With the added speed from his ascension, he was able to sidestep the attack and fly around to Vegeta's rear. Fast as his body could move, he took hold of the giant's tail and placed an open hand at the base of it. Golden energy erupted from his hand and instantly blew through the furry tail. Goku tossed it aside with a thunderous crash as Vegeta howled in pain and frustration. Still behind Vegeta, Goku raised both hands in the air and brought them both down on the left and right, each to the sides of Vegeta's neck. The dark prince fell to the ground, completely unconscious. Goku extended an open hand to the form of Vegeta, but instantly pulled it away. "I can't do it; you won't be hurting anyone for a while in your condition anyway." His hair reverted back to a dark black as he powered down to his normal form. Raising two fingers to his forehead, his instant transmission kicked in and his form disappeared into nothingness.**

**The Present…**

**The doors to the hospital room swung open and were met with a fierce growl. "Kakarott!" Goku stepped in front of the Saiyan prince, a grim look on his face.**

**"You're not welcome here, Vegeta. You hurt her badly! If I wasn't so weak from the blood transfusion, I would take you on for another round." Vegeta's eyes opened wide at his words. -He couldn't be serious!- At the mention of the transfusion, Vegeta's demeanor changed even more as his eyes scanned back and forth unfocused as if searching through memories.**  
><strong>"Kakarott, you fool! I must go. Something even more important than your defeat has come up." Vegeta let his eyes wander over Bulma's small silhouette engrossed in tubing and bandages. His eyes fell on her as he was watching a dead woman draw the last of her breaths before he stormed out the door and flew off, the blood soaked tattered edges of his fighting garb wavering in the breeze as he vanished into the horizon. Goku sat beside his childhood friend's side with worry plastered on his face. "Come on Bulma…You gotta pull through!"<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT.**

**CHAPTER 3 – What's come to light…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

**THIS IS A BULMA AND VEGETA PAIRING. NO GOKU AND PAIRINGS HERE BULMA. (IT'S JUST A SIBLING RELATIONSHIP. THAT'S ALL.)**

**Bulma winced as she felt the pain as unconsciousness lost its hold on her. She felt as if she had been mauled by an eighteen wheeler. She tried to move but soon thought it best to lay still. It hurt almost too much to breathe and moving was impossible without crying out in agony.**

**Her eyes immediately snapped back closed as they were assaulted by the piercing light. She squinted her blue eyes in attempt to shield herself from the sharp pain that her vision produced from nonuse. The room was painfully white and her eyes threatened to seal themselves, but she managed to hold them open to allow them to adjust. Soon the light dulled and she was acclimated to the stimulus. Her vision was still blurry as she looked around the room, but she could see well enough to see that she was alone.**

**The sounds around her were almost as torturous as her head throbbed between beeps and drips. Everything seemed to echo in her head and the response felt like needles and glass stabbing throughout her cortex. Aside from the deep aching inside of her head she felt sweat trickle of sweat roll down from her brow at a slow pace. Each shiver that racked her abused body caused her aching muscles to tense and caused her to grit her teeth against the onslaught that tore through her body in waves of agony.**

**Her father came into the room moments later and was surprised at the sight of his daughter's alert consciousness. His heart leapt at the sight, but was soon quelled. -She's not out of the woods yet.- He thought somberly as he checked the machines and monitors for her status'. He moved to her side and checked her heart rate which had been increased due to the pain and her labored breaths.**

**He retrieved a thermometer to check her temp and frowned when he saw that her temperature was 103.5 degrees. When there were complications with transfusions one of the main tells was a high fever. The doctor stifled his worry as he looked into his broken daughter's face. "How's my little girl?-Don't speak, honey. I want you to know that we are doing all that we can..." His words died on his lips as he saw the look of acceptance in her eyes. This worried him. His daughter was a fighter and to see that look in her eyes only crushed what little hope he had for her survival. The dragon balls at this point were of no use to them and they wouldn't be active for another year... by that time it would be too late and she wouldn't be able to be wished back. The whole situation looked as if it had been specifically designed to be against them. Unfortunately he was powerless to help his daughter and was grieved at the cold-bitter truth.**

**"Daddy will make it better..." He half sobbed as he pulled a needle from his lab coat pocket. He pulled the gateway of her IV into his hand and with the other he plunged the syringe into it and administered the fluid within. "Soon all of this pain you are feeling will be gone..." Bulma's eyes blinked at her father as he spoke as if in acknowledgement and understanding. Her lids began to droop and her eyes stayed closed longer in between each blink until she was in a deep chemical induced sleep.**

**Goku came in later after the 'shot' was administered. He had his fill of needles enough to last the rest of his life. The only reason he had tolerated the transfusion was because it was life or death involving his lifelong friend. He had fought against his deep seated fear and won for the first time in his life. He walked up behind the doctor and placed a palm on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.**

**"How is she doing, Dr. Brief?" He asked gingerly in softened tones.**

**"For now she is stable, but I fear that the transfusion was unsuccessful. She's running a high fever and her breathing is... Only time will tell, my boy. It's in Kami's hands now." He said as his eyes held a blank stare.**

**Some Time Later...**

**Bulma rose from her hospital bed and stretched. She hadn't felt this rested in a long time and a smile crept across her lips. Upon opening her eyes she realized that it hadn't all been a dream and that she was still in the hospital. She puzzled at this realization. She felt fine and the events that put her here seemed like only a mild nightmare. She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and attempted to stand but a stinging tug on her arm halted her movements. The forgotten IV was still plugged into her forearm so she pealed back the tape pressed her finger down on the entry and on top of the catheter and removed it. She tossed the now dripping tubing to the side and proceeded to her destined course.**

**-How long had I been asleep? If I feel this great dad must have put me out for months.- She thought to herself as she retrieved her clothes from the nearby closet and went to shower off what she assumed must have been a month's worth of bed filth.**

**After her shower her stomach grumbled loudly. She snickered to herself. -Oh, how great it is to be alive... that rumbling just proves it. I'm famished!- She finished dressing and then went down to the kitchen to fetch herself some much needed sustenance. She was at the kitchen counter in no time and she sat silently watched her mother slow and somber shuffle from place to place as she cooked. -What's wrong with mom? I've never seen her like this.-**

**Her mother turned and was about to place lunch on the counter where Bulma sat, but at the sight of her blue haired daughter she tossed it into the air in fright and a shrill startled scream erupted from her mouth. Bulma flinched at the assaulting sound, but groaned as she watched the food splattered to the floor. Her stomach moaned in agreement.**

**"BULMA! What are you doing up?" Her mother ran up to her and surveyed her daughter's condition as she fussed and scolded the younger woman.**

**"...but m-mom... I'm sooo hungry." Her stomach echoed her statement and growled embarrassingly loud. Some of her healing injuries were tender, but her high tolerance for pain helped her to ignore them.**

**"Oh my... I guess you were." Bunny seemed to regain her natural demeanor and hopped to the stove to feed her baby girl. She had forgotten about her previous fussing and Bulma's shocking appearance from the infirmary.**

**After several helpings of her mother's cooking Bulma accompanied her equally shocked father back up to the infirmary for a physical. She sat on her bed fidgeting with her hands anxiously as her father looked over her almost healed cuts. She still bore some mild purple and yellowed faded bruises.**

**"So, dad, how long was I out of it anyway?" She smiled up at him as he checked her breathing and heartbeat with his stethoscope. Her previously broken ribs were mending well as well as the skull fracture she had sustained during the impact with the concreted wall.**

**"It has only been just over a week, dear." He said in a still shocked voice, but in that response she heard his happiness and maybe even amusement.**

**Bulma's mouth hung open at her sire's statement. "W-What? That can't be right!" She screamed the decibel level hurting her own ears causing her to wince.**

**"I know. It's wondrous how quickly that you've begun to recover. I'm at a loss at to why or how. I'm not one to question Kami when it comes to your life, but I wouldn't be surprised if it had to do with Goku's contribution of blood." He smiled and relief could clearly be seen in his face. "You don't know how close you came to... to..." He closed his eyes as he thought of the other possible outcome if Goku had not been here. His voice cracked with his last statement as he looked down to the floor.**

**Bulma rose to her feet and embraced her father. "Oh, Dad. I'm fine now. See." She smiled as she spread her arms wide and then turned in front of him.**

**He suddenly remembered her as a little girl performing to same action of twirling before him as if seeking approval. He snapped himself out of the memory and returned the smile. "...and your mother and I are so very thankful that you are." He took her last statement as a cue that she no longer wanted to dwell on the matter.**

**Moments later Goku appeared at her side and smiled down at her cheerily. "It's good to see that you're alright, Bulma." He said as he grabbed her up into a hug. She hug him back and the force of her embrace caused his brow to furrow in question, but he then dismissed the idea because he was thrilled that she was going to live. "So how do you feel?"**

**"Actually, I feel great... more than great actually." Her face glowed with her happiness.**

**"I'm glad to hear it. Oh, ChiChi made you these and Gohan made you a card. It's inside. Your mom called earlier so ChiChi decided that you needed some sweets." He handed her a box tied up in a purple handkerchief. "They're your favorite and she wouldn't let me have any." Goku pouted like a scolded child.**

**She looked inside and found twelve gourmet quality cherry tarts and a sweet card. "Tell her thank you and send Gohan my love for me." She said in appreciation.**

**"I will. Well, I've gotta go. It's dinner time." Those were the last words from her friend before he disappeared.**

**-Come to think of it I'm pretty hungry myself.- She thought as she followed the mouth watering aromas of the dinner cooking downstairs.**

**She finished dinner at a hurried pace. Bulma hadn't noticed the curious looks from her parents. She placed her dishes in the sink after having her fill and walked the well missed route up to her room and then flopped down on her comfy plush mattress to sleep off her sated stomach. Before sleep found her one thought crossed her mind. -Where's Vegeta?-**

**Yamcha called while Bulma was asleep. Bunny explained that she had just got out of the infirmary and was doing well. "Do you think she's up for any company?"**

**"She seems to be alright, but I'm not sure she's quite ready for visitors. I'll have her call you when she wakes up or tomorrow at the latest, okay?" Bunny spoke in her casual way, but her motherly instincts told her 'not yet'.**

**"Sure, Mrs. Brief. Could you tell her that the gang sends their best wishes?" Yamcha's disappointment could clearly be heard lacing his voice.**

**"I sure will, dear." Bunny chirped in her bubbly tone before she hung up the phone.**

**"How is she doin', bro?" Krillin asked the other warrior.**

**"She's fine. She just got out of the infirmary today and now she's resting. Mrs. B doesn't think she's ready just yet for visitors." Yamcha said dejectedly.**

**"She's just doing what she thinks is best for Bulma. So do press too hard to see her… Although… I wouldn't mind having an excuse to see that tight round can of hers. She's still well put together for a woman her age." Master Roshi's wisdom was soon foiled by his lecherous thoughts. "Definitely where Bulma gets it from… Mmm…" The old turtle hermit mumbled to himself as he was lost in his fantasies about Bunny Brief.**

**Krillin could only shake his bald head at his master's pervish ways.**

**A Month Later…**

**Bulma had noticed several oddities about her as the weeks progressed. For one whenever she had anyone come over to visit she felt trapped in their presence and sought to get away at the first opportunity. Second, she had become aggressive when it came to her personal quarters or her lab. Another strange behavior was that she would often sleep half the day away. Also there was the rate of her healing, she was completely healed at the end of the week after she left the infirmary, but that wasn't the most bizarre by far.**

***FLASHBACK***

**Bulma yawned and stretched in her bed. She shivered slightly as the wind from her nearby double bay window allowed the soft wind in. The sheer curtains fluttered in the warm fresh breeze that blew in. She opened her eyes and was startle by the sight she saw. Her bedding as well as her body was caked in dried mud. She burned with embarrassment when she looked down at her body. –What the Hell happened last night? W-Why am I naked?- She followed the backwards trail with her eyes and found that it lead to the windows. The muddy trail made it all too clear that it had to have been her.**

***END FLASHBACK***

**Bulma sat on her balcony railing that overlooked the city. The sight she was drawn to wasn't the brightening lights in the dusky sky, but to the forest to the left of city. Without realizing her actions, she jumped from the railing and landed gracefully two stories down. Her feet moved of their own accord and propelled her forward first she walked briskly until it wasn't fast enough and she broke into a full on sprint.**

**Branches swept past her as she ran. Some grazed her yet she felt no pain and if she had it did nothing to slow her down. Her blood pounded in her ears echoing her heartbeat and the thumping in her chest helped her keep a steady pace as she ran though the wooded terrain.**

**She soon skid to a stop in a clearing in the center of a dense grove of trees. Sweat coated her feverish body and glistened in the stars light. She sniffed the cooling night air and savored the crisp scent as she closed her eyes and sat on the cool grass and listened to the nocturnal symphony around her. Her breaths calmed and she let out a sigh opening her eyes. Her blue orbs widened and turned an iridescent white as they reflected the rising full moon. Her heart stopped mid-beat as her breath caught in her throat. She stood as if attempting to get as close to the moon as possible. In a flash, pain tore throughtout her body as a furry blue fifth limb sprouted from her lower back.**

**Her heart pounded again in her chest and the rhythm returned with a vengeance. She was unable to break her gaze away from the celestial body. Tremors racked her body and she bared he teeth animalistic ferocity. She let loose a primal roar as her body swelled and light blue hair wove its way across the surface of her pale skin.**

**Her eyes that were once blank white now glowed in an evil shade of crimson and her facial features conformed into a muzzle of razor sharp teeth. Once the Oozaru transformation was complete she raised her powerful fists high above her head and then struck the ground with a quaking force. She reached again for the heavens clawing for the stars above her and then roared her dominance over the wild terrain.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT**

**CHAPTER 4 – What was and what's to come.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**  
><strong>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>  
><strong>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, ViolenceGore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

**_Ten years earlier_…**

**"Today marks the beginning, the return of a race of true warriors. Fighters who fight with pride for their heritage and honor for their king. Honor for me!" Vegeta stood before the crowd of onlookers. A crooked grin plastered to his face as he spoke to the group of scientists and lab-workers before him. Merely seeing the young warrior, others wouldn't think to realize he was only nineteen due to the way he carried himself and his power in battle. "The saiyan race will be reborn here, and with our return, Frieza's downfall is assured." Vegeta moved to the glass case beside him, his eyes focused on the humanoid form within it. The creature was curled up in a fetal position with tubes running up to a breathing mask on its face. A nervous scientist standing behind Vegeta spoke up, sweat forming at his brow as he watched the prince in worry.**

**"Thanks to Raditz, one of your remaining few saiyans, we were able to infuse this creature with the blood of a saiyan and in so doing we believe that we've achieved a perfect saiyan hybrid." Vegeta's gaze moved to the nervous scientist, a look of frustration covering his features.**

**"Hybrid? Hybrid! What is this nonsense about a hybrid, I gave you access to full-saiyan blood and you bring me this thing?" The scientist fell backwards onto his butt, a look of confusion and fear in his face.**

**"I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta.. We know you wanted a perfect replica.. Any attempt at a full blood transfusion was immediately rejected by the host..Our resources weren't.." There was a sudden blaring all around them within the lab. ~~Ship approaching. Repeat, ship approaching. Scanning ship classification. Classification, danger level ten. Repeat, Frieza warship en approach.~~ "It's too late my prince, he's found us. We have to evacuate! We have to.." Before he could finish his sentence, the scientist was met with an energy blast to his face.**

**Vegeta's outstretched hand withdrew from the scientist's direction as he moved to the fluid encased hybrid before him. "Fool, may as well make use of this one." Reaching out, he hit the release button and the liquid encasing the hybrid was flushed out rushing passed his boots, glass slid open from its entrance. The creature was naked but due to it being incomplete was lacking any sort of genitals. "I am your prince and you were created to serve me." Blood red, crimson eyes opened at his voice. The hybrid stepped out of the tank and stared expressionlessly down at the young prince. It stood near six feet in height, the creature stood much taller than Vegeta. "As your prince, I command you to die for your people. I knew Frieza would catch on eventually to my plans, but I didn't expect it so early." The second sentence was spoken more quietly to himself than the one before.**

**The young dark prince heard the sound of explosions nearby, with his hand outstretched, he pointed towards the sound of the explosion. "You were created from the strongest race in the galaxy, the Saiyans, now go and fight like one!" The creature didn't once show any form of emotion, only nodded once and wordlessly turned towards the coming battle. Vegeta wasn't one to turn and run, but he knew when to pick his battles. This wouldn't be one of them, with the full forward attack force of Frieza as well as the tyrant himself; the only option was a tactical retreat. As the creature stormed off with fists of green energy at his sides, Vegeta turned his attention to the facility itself. He had to erase any involvement between himself and the research conducted. With a few quick strokes on the master computer, a five minute countdown appeared on the screen. It was plenty of time for him to get to his pod, but he had to plan liftoff and escape right as the explosion occurred so as to escape under its distraction.**

**_Within his pod…_**

**A permanent scowl seemed etched into his features as Vegeta's pod lifted off, his eyes shifted to the window as he set the controls to autopilot. A greenish aura caught his attention; the hybrid warrior was struggling with a handful of Frieza's henchman. Then something happened, his hair blinked golden for an instant and then the goons around him vanished in the quick flash of light. The hybrid blinked back to normal and stood frozen. No more henchmen were around him. The timer to the facility hit zero and Vegeta's vision was filled with a blinding light as the building below him came apart in an eruption of fire.**

**-That was the last I saw of the hybrid or heard of the facility. The lot of us remaining saiyans spoke nothing of what happened there and as far as we knew, the tyrant Frieza had no knowledge of our involvement or even the focus of the facility-.**

**_One minute before Bulma's transformation…_**

**Vegeta stared off into the sky, a cool breeze seemed to dance about his body as he contemplated a great many things. From atop the highest tower in west city, he stood in silence. Rumors had floated around of Bulma's complete recovery; one he knew was not supposed to be possible. A dead scientists last words played on a loop in his mind.. -_Saiyan blood transfusions are impossible without a capable host able to survive their strengthening properties-. _The saiyan prince was pulled from his thoughts as a familiar energy spike hit his senses. It wasn't the spike itself that caused him to startle but the way the energy spiked. His eyes shot to the sky and to the moon hanging high overhead. "Oozaru transformation.." He stepped off the tower, ki building beneath him, he shot forward and few off towards the source of the energy spike.**

**"I'm sorry ChiChi, but that energy is all too familiar. I think Vegeta might be trying to transform again and I need to stop him.." He showed no emotion as he spoke to his wife. Gohan stood beside them, a look of worry over his features.**

**"Dad, take me with you. I can help!" Goku kneeled before his son. Reaching out he placed a hand atop the boys head, patting it a few times.**

**"Don't worry son, If all else fails then I'll transform to super saiyan." He nodded to the boy and stepped towards ChiChi. She rushed forward and took hold of him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.**

**"You better come back to me! I swear if you leave me to raise Gohan all by myself.." Goku chuckled at her words. Puling free of her hug, he raised a hand to his head, pointer and middle finger pressing to his brow. A wide grin formed on his lips as he let out a small laugh followed by a wave with his free hand. His body vanished into nothingness as his instant transmission ability activated.**

**Vegeta's flight path never strayed; he didn't slow for moment as his gaze caught site of the woodland destruction below him. Trees uprooted and a mess of broken branches and trampled grass. There was a voice in the back of his head telling him he knew exactly what, actually who had caused the damage. He didn't intend to stop her but instead would be there when the moon fell out of site and the sun began to rise. It didn't take long before he spotted her; it was a strange sight to behold. Her fur was of a blue shade rather than the standard brown or black and her tail looked a bit thicker, bushier in width as well as longer in length by a small measure. A dark smile crept along his lips as he contemplated the possibilities with her.**

**-I didn't think it possible, after the fiasco at the facility many years ago. The chance to begin the saiyan race anew, to re-populate a new world. I will be like the Earth's Adam to her Eve and together we'll bring forth a new era in Saiyan history. We will be stronger than we ever were..-**

**Goku flew in front of the beast and stopped before the rampaging were-ape."Vegeta you need to stop this.. Wait a sec.." He turned as he sensed Vegeta's ki to his left and puzzled. "If you're here then who's that..?" So lost in thought was the saiyan prince that he hadn't even noticed Goku's appearance beside him. Hovering high above the rampaging Oozaru, Goku moved toward Vegeta, a look of confusion on his face.**

**"Kakarott you clown! What are you doing here? Fool, that magnificent creature is the first thing you've done right. Don't you recognize your longtime blue haired friend? A transfusion of your blood caused this mutation in her. Our blood is very potent; you were an idiot to try such a thing and you have no idea how lucky she is that the blood coursing through her veins didn't rip her apart. Bulma has become what we are, she is a Saiyan.. And I plan to take full advantage of that.. Now run along Kakarott, I've business to attend to." He waved off Goku, whose jaw had dropped at what he heard.**

**"No way Vegeta, if that's Bulma then I've got to try to reason with her!" He sped down towards the blue Oozaru, eager to help his childhood friend. "Bulma!" His voice was loud, he was practically screaming in an attempt to catch her attention. The beast stopped her march through the forest, her gaze falling on the saiyan before her. Her lips rose at seeing him, globules of mucus formed at her lips as razor sharp fangs ground against one another. "It's me.. You know.. Goku.." He reached up to scratch at the top of his head in embarrassment at not knowing what to say. Fast as lightning, she struck out, fanged lips opened wide and snapped at the saiyan warrior of earth.**

**Vegeta chuckled to himself from above. "She won't respond.. Fool.." - And once she reverts..She will be mine.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT.**

**CHAPTER 5 – When I awake…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**  
><strong>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>  
><strong>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, ViolenceGore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *_internal conflict/conscience*_**

**Bulma awoke face down in the middle of the woods. The same familiar scents assaulted her nose, the smell of earth and moss. She forced her eyes open and the bright light of the sun caused her to blink rapidly to regain focus from her momentary blindness. She lifted herself from the ground slowly and brushed the grittiness of the ground from her face. The frigid air tensed her soft skin causing her to notice her state of undress. Again she was caked in mud and filth from her nightly excursions. This had become and all too familiar habit as of lately and shrugged it off to find out where she was.**

**The chilled dew-moist ground had made her limbs stiff and the cold hard ground held little to relieve her sore muscles. She slowly grouched on all fours and then attempted to stand unsteadily. She took in the chaotic landscape around her, the broken boughs and the up heaved roots.**

**She tried to make out some semblance of her situation, but couldn't make any sense of it for the life of her. –What the Hell happened last night? How did I get here?- The same question rung through her head as it spun with fatigue. Her mind ran rampant with questions of her present predicament.**

**Her tender eyes surveyed the terrain and the shocking sights before her. She trailed them along until they were met with two deep ebony pools. She jumped back in surprise forgetting all about her nudity and her mission to find out where she was or what happened.**

**"Had a good nap I take it? Assuming you even realize what happened, I'd wager you're not feeling as cheerful as usual. Makes perfect sense, saiyans don't get cheerful.."**

**"What are you talking about? Why are _you _here?" She glared in suspicion at the man standing before her. Bulma's tail lashed back and forth in agitation. She **

**had failed to notice the newly added appendage before now. She stared at the 'thing' that was now a part of her as if it were poisonous. She took the blue fifth limb in from the corner of her eye as she kept most of her attention on the Saiyan prince. Bulma watched him suspiciously as he had to know what happened last night and the pleasantly guilty grin on his face more than proved it.**

**He had not continued speaking as he took in her slightly altered appearance in. He made an attempt to circle her as a predator would his prey, but managed to keep a measureable distance from her. Every time he nearly exited Bulma's line of sight she would jump and make sure that the prince remained where he could clearly be seen.**

**The way he looked at her unnerved her and made her feel as if he was appraising her as if he was deciding if her visual worth met his approval or not. Then in an instant he was behind her with her tail in his hands. He marveled at the long since forgotten sight of the female saiyan tail. Vegeta's grip caused her to freeze instinctually. He wasn't putting enough pressure on the limb to cause her pain, but the desired stillness was accomplished all the same.**

**Now that he had her undivided attention he would deliver her place in his plans. The moment he saw her Oozaru transformation he saw nothing but an opportunity. "You no longer need worry about these weakling humans. You're something more now. A true warrior and you will produce for me a new race of saiyans to rise up once more."**

**Bulma gaped at him in surprise, but he surprise faded and was quickly replaced with fury. Her tone grew dangerous and biting. "And if I refuse? I'm no warrior, Vegeta! You can't make me become some brood mare!" She would stand for this no longer and in response to his dominating manner she quickly snapped her tail out of his grasp and coiled it around her midriff just atop her hips and below her bare navel. She turned the front of her mud clad shapely body away from his probing gaze, but she would not allow the prince out of her sight.**

**The dark prince let out a soft laugh at her recoil from his touch. "Haha, you need only look over just beyond the foliage. You'll see you're more like me than you know." His words were filled with amusement; it was almost like he was teasing her. Curiosity filled her and the urge to look took over as she turned her attention away from him momentarily. She took several weak steps towards where he spoke. Scanning the area, she couldn't see anything but destruction. An orange beacon of fabric caught her eye. She neared what had caught her attention and noticed there was a good amount of debris and dirt atop it. She began to clear it away; her fears become a reality as the outline of a body formed.**

**She recoiled at the sight of her childhood friend Goku lying silent before her. A soft chuckle behind her caused her to turn around. "No, he's not dead unfortunately, but you certainly brought him close to it. Sad really, all the power in the universe at his fingertips and yet he wouldn't even attempt to defend himself against you." Her eyes moved to his hand, he held a handful of blue fur. Shifting her gaze quickly to the blue tail wrapped around her midsection, she realized it to be true and covered her mouth with her hand.**

**Her stomach churned at the sight of her broken friend and it was then that she began to notice the blood that painted her body along with the dried mud. She stared at her hands as if they belonged to a stranger. This was not what she wanted. She clinched her fists as her anger overrode her present guilt and fear. She would not have some arrogant ass dictate her life for her. "No!" The exclamation came out as soft as a breath, but she knew he had heard her by the change in his expression. "No, Vegeta, I'm not like you." Her words sounded as if she was trying harder to convince herself than anyone else. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. "I won't…" She said to herself in a pitiable plea.**

**She felt the stirrings of warring emotions were boiling in her stomach. This feeling was overwhelming her. She had to get away. She was frightened of what she had done to Goku because she was outside of her own control and she was furious with what Vegeta had planned for her. It made Bulma disgusted with herself and the fact that Vegeta chocked it up to a joke on the young warrior made it worse. –Why wouldn't he fight back?- She sobbed mentally as she looked down at Goku. Her emotions of what she felt were clear on her face. –Is he right? NO! No, it's not true!-**

**She made a move to runaway, but the Saiyan prince stood in her path. He smirked at her as she glared her darkening blue eyes back at him. "You can't stop me!" She barred her teeth in challenge.**

**"Move!"She demanded. He chuckled at her assertiveness and obliged her by mockingly stepping out of the way.**

**"You can run all you like woman, but in the end you'll be seeing things my way." He yelled after the fleeing blue haired woman.**

**Her memories came back to her in pieces as she ran. They allowed her to find her way back to her house and to the sanctuary of her room. She turned the shower on and ran the water until it was as hot as she could stand it to relieve her stress and the chill in her bones. She stayed in the shower trying to wash away the shame of what she had done to her friend. –He's right. I'm a monster.- She thought as she watched the rust colored rivulets run down her skin and away from her body to the drain.**

**She went down to her lab and attempted to find a solution to all of this with science. Sadly there was only one way in which to solve the transformation problem and that was to remove her tail. The question was 'could she do it'? She didn't want to involve her father or anyone else for that matter. She felt that they would look on her in the same light that she cast herself in. –What if I killed someone?- The memories of her transformed state still eluded her. The only memories from last night that she could recall were the events that lead up to her midnight rampage.**

**She sat in the darkness of her lab waiting for her impending doom to descend upon her and pick her apart. Her doom as she had dubbed it did finally arrive, but it was in the form of the dark prince. She merely ignored his presence as the pounded away at the keys to her computer in a desperate race to find a solution. She pictured him smiling in smug victory over her as she furiously worked her fingers to the bone in vain.**

**Her voice echoed in the dark space of her lab when it was meant only to be a low growl. "What is it that you want Vegeta? I'm busy-"**

**She was silenced from finishing her cutting remark as she was rounded on and picked up by the tops of her arms. He spun her to face him and backed her up to the lab desk where she had been working. She clinched her eyes shut in preparation of what was to come. Nothing happened, he just held her there firmly in his grasp. She opened her eyelids slowly and her eyes met with his dark eyes that reflected the computers light and stared down at her. They held something in them that was undistinguishable and it made her still and caused her to hold her breath. –What's wrong with…- Her thought was quieted with his warm lips on hers and then she was lost to him in that all encompassing kiss.**

**His words from earlier rang in her ears and her eyes snapped open widening at the realization of just whose embrace she was in. She mentally chided herself and fought to come up with some way to extract herself out of this mess. She knew how to deal with a human man's unwanted advances, but he wasn't human… and neither was she. –Are they really all that unwanted? YES! What are you thinking? This is Vegeta! He just wants the Saiyan race reborn through you and nothing more! If he was sweet on you… UGHHH! NO!- Once she made up her mind she did the only thing that she could think of. She reared her arm back and slapped him with all of her strength.**

**She wasn't expecting to be able to propel Vegeta through the wall of her lab from the force of her blow. She stared at the gaping hole and then she stared disbelieving at her own hand. She hadn't realized the strength that her own hands held and it scared her to think of what could be wrought with them. She swallowed audibly and returned her eyes to the hole where she knew Vegeta would return to seek his vengeance for what she had done to him. Her lips parted slightly as she moved forward as quietly as possible though the broken robotics and fragments of wall. She closed in on the hole and found the next room that he had been knocked into to be empty. She gasped inaudibly and turned in a hurry, but was halted as she ran into a hard armored chest. She winced as she knew whose chest it was she had run into and gulped as she tilted her head upward in slow motion to confirm what she already knew.**

**He looked down at her in curiosity. He was more surprised than angry. She hadn't hurt him… unless you count his pride… but he assumed if she had really intended to she could have harmed him. She did possess the third class clown's, Kakarott's, DNA. The potential was there, but the skill was not. No, at this point she posed no threat against him. However he intended to remain wary of her strength. Yes strong heirs would be produced from blending his chromosomes with hers. He smirked at that thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT**

**CHAPTER 6 – Time Allotted and Planning The Escape…**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive._**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

**-I have to get out of here. I'm too dangerous… and Vegeta… I won't let him use me that way!- Her thoughts raced as she ran for the door. She was stopped by a darkened shadow and looked up into two fathomless dark eyes. She backed away slowly a couple of steps before she took a firm stance before him. "Let me pass!" She growled out causing her voice to echo off of the walls.**

**He chuckled under his breath as he stared down at her smirking triumphantly at aggravating the blue haired woman. "Why should I be accommodating to you when you aren't to me, woman?" He said in a teasing seductive purr.**

**Her tail whipped back and forth behind her snapping with each swish. His attention momentarily diverted to the angry lashing tail. "If you hadn't… Ughh! I'm not in the mood to play with you! This is your fault anyway!" She screamed gesturing to her newly acquired tail. "Now move!" She yelled as she shoved her hands against his chest to move him by force. He obliged her by stepping back letting her think she could actually move him. With a little more strength and his guard being down she might have succeeded.**

**She stormed away from him taking her fury with her, but before she could get out of earshot he announced his ultimatum. "You have one week to make a decision… After that I make the choice for you." His low gravelly voice seemed to wrap around her and hold her in place.**

**"You are attempting to give me the illusion that there is actually a 'choice' and that I 'can' say no." Her voice was low and deadpan… all feeling had been stripped away, but there were hints of something that he couldn't place. She regained her step and moved out of his sight. He could still hear her steps as she continued on her course as well as her quickened breaths.**

**One week, it was a lifetime to a Saiyan To Vegeta, it was nothing more than a time of reflection. On not only himself but his accomplishments, and as of late the goals he'd set for himself. Standing high above central city, atop the roof of a skyscraper, the prince of Saiyans gazed up at the partial moon. It was like a smile, one that sent remorseful fits of anger to rise within him. He looked down to his rear, nothing but a nub remained where his once proud tail use to be. He had decided to give the woman a week's time to situate herself before taking her. She would not go willingly, so he planned it on a day when the moon would be in shadow.**

**The prince wasn't completely sure how much ki the woman could generate in her transformed state, but it almost appeared as if the blood in her seemed to strengthen her tenfold from her weakling self before. He recalled the night of Frieza's raid on his clone facility and some of the things the scientist had told him.**

**FLASHBACK**

***A Saiyans blood is unlike any other in terms of evolutionary properties. If a suitable host is found, the blood not only can strengthen it, but also eventually overtake the host completely creating a full blooded replica of what a Saiyan should be.***

**END FLASHBACK**

**-I suppose the woman was exactly what we needed.. It's a shame that we hadn't discovered Earth before then. Would have been a surplus of subjects just waiting to become the next generation of saiyan warriors under my leadership..-**

**Closing his eyes, the dark prince chuckled to himself. A sly smile forming on his lips as he pictured possible offspring the woman would give him. The image of a young boy with blue hair like hers flashed in his mind and he shook the thought away. -A blue haired saiyan.. Ridiculous.. What next? A female with aspirations of modeling and appearance?- He laughed to himself as he suddenly opened his eyes. His demeanor changing as his muscles tightened and his senses flared. "You do realize I've know you were here all along? No sense in hiding, come away from the shadows now." Vegeta turned around and watched as the young son of Kakarott's came out from the darkness.**

**"Vegeta! Bulma told us where to find my dad. Tell me what you did to him! He's hurt really bad! We trusted you back on Namek. I trusted you.." The boy looked close to tears; in response the prince merely crossed his arms over his chest, his demeanor unchanging. Not one emotion on his stone cold face. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he looked away and back up to the moon.**

**"Run along boy. You'd best not disturb me or else the same fate will befall you as it did your father." Vegeta moved one hand to him and waved him off, before crossing it back over his chest not even phased by Gohan's words. Looking back over, he noticed the boy had not moved even an inch. Not only were tears beginning to well up, but he also saw something else in Gohan's eyes. He saw anger. "If it pains you that much, I suppose I'll oblige you with an answer if you can land a punch on me." His curiosity had been piqued and images of the boy fearlessly attempting to take on Frieza flashed in his mind. A sly smile formed on the prince's lips as he took note of the boys eyes once more. This time there was more than anger, there was fear. "Heh.. Well?" His face spoke uncertainty but Vegeta knew how to draw out the fight in him. Vegeta raised a hand; a brilliant blue flash of ki erupted from his palm and crashed down into the ground before Gohan, causing the boy to step back.**

**"I don't wanna fight Vegeta.. But if it helps my dad then I will.." The boy was quick, a lot quicker than Vegeta had given him credit for. He rushed forward, right hand held back in preparation for a hard thrusting punch to the Saiyan prince's face. Vegeta found himself narrowly sidestepping the attack in surprise and slapping the boy away with a flick of his wrist. Gohan skidded away and quickly picked himself up. "Tell me what happened to him! Tell me what you did to him!" A blue aura suddenly grew around the boy as his voice rose to a yell at the end of his statement. He screamed in anger as he rushed the prince. A flurry of punches and kicks seemed to machine gun at Vegeta. He was nearly out of breath as he dodged and sidestepped them, narrowly missing a few to within inches of his body.**

**A revelation dawned on Vegeta as he continued his weaves and dodges between attacks; the boy was half human and half Saiyan His power was immensely stronger than that of a standard soldier back on planet Vegeta. -Could this boy ho****ld the key to showing me the possible strength a child born from the woman and I would have?- So lost in his thoughts, he slowed a bit and Gohan took full advantage swinging a hard right hook into his chest. Vegeta immediately retaliated with an uppercut into his chin. The swirling blue aura around him vanished and he fell to the ground with a hard thud. He looked up at Vegeta, tears rolling down his cheeks.**

**"Okay boy, a deals a deal. I didn't touch your father. Why don't you ask that blue haired weakling of a woman what really happened. In that, our deal in finished." As he completed his sentence, he lifted himself from the ground, ki built beneath him and he pushed it out in heavy force sending him flying off into the night and far from Gohan. "One week. Then she shall be mine."**

**Bulma sat alone trying to come up with a way to fix the mess she had fallen into. She sat amongst the upheaval and destruction that she had caused in the forest. Her thoughts kept getting jumbled as she remembered the sight of Goku's battered and broken body. How could she believe Vegeta? He was deceitful. All the horrors that he had said was committed by her hand could have been lies. –No. There was nothing but truth in those obsidian eyes of his. He was too happy to give her the news and there was a hint of jealousy there.- It was true. Every word was truth and it scared her all the more.**

**She was enraged at herself for being a monster, at Goku for saving her life, and a Vegeta for creating this whole mess. She powered up without realizing the effect that she was having on the torn landscape around her. As her ki skyrockets the broken trees are dissolved into ash and then the ash disperses into nothing. The ground quakes with tremors as she roars to the heavens her inner pain. The ground disappears into a crater beneath her feet leaving her to levitate above it as if she is standing on an invisible plain. Her blank eyes fade back to normal and she drops like a stone to the bottom of the crater in which her tantrum had created. She lays their unharmed with her arm over her face on the brink of tears her ki was depressed to just below a conscious level.**

**She looked up past her forearm to see the disaster she had wrought once more failing to see a descending figure landing from flight. "Bulma?" A voice asked laced with surprise.**

**Bulma's eyes zeroed in on the person who had spoken and then looked away out of shame. She couldn't face him after what she had done… after what she had become. "Go away, Gohan." She said sadly as tears stood on the rims of her eyes ready to fall on command.**

**"Bulma, are you hurt? I'm coming down." He looked down as her with curious and cautious eyes. "Is my dad around here? I could have sworn I felt him-"**

**"He's not here! And neither should you be! Now leave!" She roared weakly.**

**"No! You need help and I need answers." He spoke bluntly resembling a child in features and voice alone. He walked down into the crater and flew her to a nearby stream. He then got her some water and removed his over shirt to soak in the water and then use as a cool compress against her head. Gohan had noticed her added appendage but said nothing of it.**

**"What happened to you, Bulma?" He asked trying to remain neutral.**

**"It's a long story-"**

**"Does it have anything to do with my father?" He looked at her with a serious answer pleading eyes.**

**Bulma's eyes poured tears. "I'm sorry, Gohan!" She turned away from him in shame. "It was my fault that your father was so badly hurt! I'm a monster!" She bawled into his wet shirt as she faced away from the young boy. She then explained to him about the accident and the blood transfusion his father had given her and the effects and changes it had caused in her. Bulma told him how she changed into an Oozaru at the full moon. Then how she awoke to find her father in such bad shape and Vegeta had told her that Goku refused to lay a hand on her in self defense.**

**The boy listened to her sobbed words some of them unintelligible through her squalls. He couldn't fault her for something that he himself had once experienced for himself. Before he knew it he was hugging his friend around her neck. His previous anger had melted away. "I forgive you, Bulma."**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT**

**CHAPTER 7 – DARKEST DESIRES, DARKEST FEARS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**  
><strong>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>  
><strong>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, ViolenceGore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

**"Do you like it when I hold you?" He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and holds her closer to his chest embracing her with his powerful arms. As he spoke his lips caressed her forehead. She closes her eyes as his soft lips touch her skin. "Yes." She whispers softly as she enjoys the feel of his touch... He cups he chin to slowly lift her gaze to his and gives her soft lips a light kiss and whispers. "I'm glad."**

**She licks her lips and she can find nothing to say with his intense gaze upon her like that. She is frozen momentarily and then she remembered her earlier vow for her to not let this be too easy for him. He softly caresses her body a bit as he looked into her amazingly beautiful eyes with a calm gaze, hoping he wasn't being too offensive or pressing as he started to let her go. A smile graces her lips and on the surface she appears so innocent, but deep down she is anything but. She looks into his eyes and then takes off into the shadows for him to seek her out.**

**He blinks softly, wondering where she'd gone and decided to pursue her, wondering if she was indeed leading him into a trap and used his cold ebony eyes to look for her and any traps she made for him. Azure eyes watch him search for her from her darkness secluded hiding place. Her cheeks tightened with her smile as she watched him search in vain to find her. She was certain that she would win this little competition. What she hadn't figured out, as he was sure, was that saiyan like himself had an insane sense of smell and he in particular could sense her movements due to the subtle changes in the wind via movements and continued to "search in vain for her" all the while smirking before quickly moving in her direction.**

**She was nearly caught before she realized he was coming. -How could he know?- She quickly tried to find another hiding place but he was closing on her. She panted as she sprinted through the darkness to find whatever means of escape that she could. In the back of her mind she wanted him to catch her. He knew that as long as she exerted any sort of movement in her futile attempt at escape, the more energy she was giving of, and the continuous shift in the light breeze her body was creating was like a roadmap that would lead him right to her. But the chase was indeed exhilarating as he chuckled lightly to himself. Once he got closer to her, he moved even faster, reaching out and lightly catching a hold of her left wrist.**

**She spun around after she felt him slightly grasp hold of her. She saw something different about him than there was before. His eyes looked like those of a hunter and they caused emotions to stir in her that were more than just surprise and excitement. Her breath came in pants as she stared on into his green eyes. She was too caught up in the moment to say a word or ask how he had caught her. Heated thoughts swirled in her head and her cheeks became hot as one thought rolled into something more carnal. She swallowed and licked her lips as she tried to push the rebellious thought to the back of her mind, but it refused to go.**

**He quickly moved his entire body towards hers, catching the faintest scent of her essence and desire and was more than willing to obliged as he softly pinned the hand he had captured a second ago above her head and his eyes gave off the kindest emerald glow as he had captured his "prey " and slowly held her close with his free hand, giving a light smile as he softly picked her up under her thighs, getting between her legs as he slowly nuzzled her nose with the tip of his own as he whispered to her. "Found you."**

**She gasped at his forwardness and his actions di nothing to quell her building desire that she was trying to hide and failing miserably at. Oh no. The way he held her pinned with him between her thighs makes her breath quicken as the heat of her want flowed into her loins. She smirks at his near feral quality and enjoying the quality of it as it aroused her. She liked dominance in a male. "So you have. Now what are you going to do, mighty hunter?"**

**"I honestly don't hunt very often. It's just... I love the chance to have fun and learn mostly." He said to her softly, feeling a rather hard throbbing treat waiting to also introduce itself to her hot moistening flower as he gently pushed it towards her tight sheath and slowly kisses her down her neck lovingly. "And as for what I'm going to do...well that should be rather obvious." He cupped her ass with his free hand as his tail swayed softly behind him and whispers. "I'm going to take you mind, body, and soul, is all." His intent was clear as he looked into her eyes.**

**Her cheeks burned hotter as his words drew on and her want only increased with her vow fading into the recesses of her subconscious. She could feel his arousal pressing against her moist core as it strained against the fabrics that divided the two. As he pulled her body close to his, the hardness of his shaft sent shocks of electric pleasure through the soft moist warmth of her entrance to wrap around her spine. She nearly whimpered as he softly spoke those last words and then stared deeply into her eyes. "Vegeta." She moaned his name as if it were a desperate plea.**

**He absolutely loved it when she blushed and moaned for him. It was like the most addictive thing he'd ever experienced as he noticed the scent of her lust growing by the second while his throbbing shaft damn near demanded to be inside her, making her his and only his again and again,, the love he had for her at moment growing more as he slowly began removing her clothing, wanting nothing more than to make her dreams of pleasure and happiness come true.* You're so strong and beautiful… And yet you sound so sweet, my love." He lovingly kissed her, nearly finished removing her clothing.**

**As his lips descended down onto her she allowed her hands to slowly creep up his chest. She felt the contours of his body as well as every dip and bulge of muscle. She slipped her fingers over his shoulders and pulled him tighter to her. As the kiss deepened and she traced her tongue along his bottom lip she moved her hands slowly up the back of his neck lacing them into his hair. She didn't know how much longer she could endure the torturous wait but she knew whatever he bestowed upon her would be well worth the wait. She lightly nibbled on his lip with her petite canines and alternated sucking and licking as well.**

**He removed the rest of her clothing and gently laid her down on the ground in the shadows, seeing they were completely shrouded and secluded from the rest of the world. Allowing her hands to wonder his body made him want to show her so much more of himself, causing him to remove his clothing for her, stopping his to reflect on his love of her body before he continued to revel his toned slightly scared body and his throbbing hard member that begged for her tight folds as he let his hands slowly explore her body. He placed soft kisses along her form.**

**She couldn't remain still as his kisses set her aflame. She ran her nails over his toned flesh but she was gentle so they found no purchase. She arched her body into him is he moved his lips over a particularly sensitive place and she bit her lip to stifle her purrs and moans. She reached for him and pulled him down on top of her to seal her lips with his. She took advantage of his surprise and slipped her tongue into his mouth and playfully rolled hers over his enticing a duel. She arched her hips against his and appreciated his proud muscle butted against her inner thigh. She rolled her hips to rub her apex teasingly against the head of his member.**

**He couldn't hold in his desire to have her another second more when he suckled on her tongue, accepting her body in any way she'd give herself to him as he felt her moist rose petals against his intruding rod, and he cupped her sinfully sexy ass and slowly slides every inch of his stiffened shaft into her tight welcoming utopia, absolutely happy with the way they'd come to want each other. He loved the way she moaned for him as he slowly made love to her very hard and deep but slow, wanting to savor their animalistic desires.**

**She met each of his strokes in a carnal rhythm. Bulma wrapped her thighs around his hips and her calves around his waist crossing her ankles just above his tail. As it tickled at her soles innocently it caused her internal muscles to tense around his rock solid cock and she wasn't sure if he hadn't planned it that way on purpose. She smiled against the skin at the juncture of his shoulder as kissed, nipped, and sucked. As he drove into her she tightened her abdominal muscles to heighten his pleasure as well as her own. He was hitting sometimes two of her pleasure buttons at once and this tensed her body further as she felt the first stirrings of an orgasm coming. She ran her hands up and down his back as their bodies comingled at a furious pace that inspired ecstasy. "Vegeta, Vegeta." She whispered breathlessly against his neck.**

**He blushed softly as he felt her tight entrance welcoming him inside again and again, smiling softly to her as his mind became completely immersed in the pleasure that they'd been giving one another. He felt her lips on seemingly every part of his body and it made him throb with excitement inside her and he drove deeper into her tight moist flower. He cupped her ass lovingly and felt her legs lock around him in a nonverbal demand for him to not leave, thus he made love to her harder and deeper as he moaned her name. "Bulma." He could feel her tightening around him and milking his cock for his own orgasm.**

**Her inner muscles convulsed around his cock and pulled him deeper within her lust slickened walls. She screamed out in euphoric passion as he took her to new heights with each snap of his hips. "Vegeta!" Her moans faded off into unintelligible mumbles after she screamed his name. Her body shuddered with her climax and her internal muscles locked down on his cock and siphoned every last drop of his seed.**

**Finally she'd blessed him with the ultimate pleasure, feeling her orgasm around his hard cock and he lovingly licked her lips as he growled softly in nothing but pure pleasure as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He couldn't control himself as he ravished her moist tight slit and soon felt himself joining her in her ecstasy. One after another the waves of pleasure washed over his body along with his throbbing cock spraying shot after shot of his seed deep into her willing tight warm walls. "Mm so perfect and tight...you're perfect for me..." He whispered to her as he looked into her beautiful eyes, listening to her song of pleasure for him.**

**"Mmm... Vegeta." She whispered as she looked up at him rubbing the back of her hand along the side of his face. She smiled a sated smile and then licked her lips before she spoke. "Did you mean it? What you said, did you mean it?" She continued to lovingly rub him and caress his face.**

**He continued to slowly slide in and out of her now cum filled walls as he whispered in response to her and with a slow nod, a drunken look in his eyes after he savored he after affects of their ravenous passion here in the darkness. "I never say things that I don't mean, Bulma. I will take you as often as you will have me to. No matter what happens between us I won't abandon unless I am dead. I'll never be whatever you desire me to be, but I will be here."**

**She pulled him down to meet her lips and she kissed him sweetly at first and then slowly built the kiss into something passionate. Minutes later she released him and smiled her deep blue eyes staring up into his onyx ones as she playfully and gently rubbed her fingers against his prehensile tail. "I'm glad to hear it, my lover."**

**He kissed her back lovingly and sweetly, stopping his cock sliding in and out of her sweet tight folds before kissing her back with equal passion. After their lips separated he slowly pulled himself out of her, feeling his softening member throb dripping their honey and purrs at the touch on his tail. "I'm glad to know that I have made my naughty princess happy." Bulma smiles as she nuzzles against his neck and snuggles into him for a nap with her prince.**

**_*END OF DREAM SEQUENCE*_**

**The blue haired saiyan woman lay there smiling in her sleep as the different feelings of pleasure swept over her. She bit her lip tenderly as her body arched and stretched sluggishly to the fast paced actions. Her long blue tail began curling and unfurling lazily in response to the fantasized lusty endeavors. The sensual motions of her dreams were attempting to mirror themselves in the real world. A viewer on the outside would see nothing save for random twitches and slow movements thinking nothing of it. Once her sequential events of her unconscious desires had reached its final completion she stirred very little as she slumbered.**

**Bulma's brows furrowed and relaxed as she lived out the various scenes of her dreams silently inside of her mind. Her grasps interrupted the quiet night that surrounded her and her unknown guest. It seemed as if she sensed eyes roving her restless unconscious form and this cause her to become more actively engaged. The end of the week had come and so had her promised visitor's return. He had come not only for her answer, but also one way or another for Bulma herself.**

**A scorching gaze traced every line and curve as his eyes devoured her visual being. Tonight was a new moon and the lack of the celestial light made the night seem as if it had swallow the world in near sensory depriving shadow. Though it was dark in her private quarters the Saiyan could still see her now settled form as she eased back into steady even breaths. He knew not what she dreamt of, but he could put together the facts. Bulma's mussed light sweat tinged hair coupled with the heavy aroma of her arousal spelled it out clear that her nocturnal manifestations contained the more carnal of activities. Her scent was wrapping around him and beckoning to his primitive inner beast to claim the owner of the intoxicating fragrance.**

**Without taking his eyes off Bulma, Vegeta walked to the bed unaware that he had moved from his previous position next to her balcony doors. He stops at her side standing of the sleeping woman. As if his aura had brushed her into waking she blinking opened her blurry eyes to see her nighttime intruder recognizing the spiky crown at an instant. She sat abruptly upright startled into a sobered alertness. "Vegeta, What are you doing here?" She uttered her sharp, but groggy reply as if spitting out something fowl.**

**"Time to choose woman." His voice was almost cold, practically devoid of any form of emotion. A ghastly thin smile slowly formed into a menacing grin on the lips of the prince as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was so close to his prize, yet he knew it would never be so simple. She would scream, she would cry, she would even attempt to put up a fight, but in the end she would belong to him. Both her body and her mind would be his.**

**She growled quietly as she stood before him just as proud. She clinched her jaw tightly as if not to grind her teeth. Bulma's blue sapphire eyes looked almost black in the dark, but the rage there is evident even so. She calms herself enough to smile at him contemptuously as she readies her onslaught by swallowing. "I have made my decision, Vegeta…" She began snidely. "…and that decision is not to be taken into your little game. To put it plainly I have not a want, nor a desire to let you lay claim to any piece of me!" Her words held her finality as something in the recesses cried out liar.**

**The prince raised the back of his hand striking her cheek which resulted in knocking her to the floor limp and unconscious. "I will lay claim to whatever I so desire." Vegeta picked her up from the floor and threw her over his shoulder before flying off through her open balcony doors.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT**

**CHAPTER 8 - In time, you'll be mine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**  
><strong>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>  
><strong>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, ViolenceGore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) *internal conflict/conscience***

**"Do you like it when I hold you?" He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and holds her closer to his chest embracing her with his powerful arms. As he spoke his lips caressed her forehead. She closes her eyes as his soft lips touch her skin. **

**It was the same dream again, but this time Bulma already knew where it leads her. She woke with a sore cheek; the bruising had healed hours ago, and a light headache. Her head was fuzzy and she was unable to recall what had happen to her to make her feel this discomfort. Her blurry eyes were desperate to focus as they took in the unfamiliar surroundings. She had known upon waking that she wasn't in her room since her scent was very faint here and the one that was thick in the air was undoubtedly masculine. She knew this scent for it belonged to… Vegeta. **

**He made his way back to the room where he had left his captive upon feeling her awakening ki rise. As he stepped into the room her gaze swept over his angular features. Her eyes took him in and all that had happened prior to her waking came rushing back to her in a flood. "You knocked me out! Don't you understand a refusal when you get one!" She raged through snarled lips as she stood to her feet and pushed past him to find a way out. **

**He smirks not letting her see the disappointment he felt at her stern words and dismissal show in his face. He wouldn't tell her tell her about how they were already in space and his smile etched itself deeper at that thought. She would find out for herself soon enough. Bulma wandered through the hallways to find a way out of this nightmare finding several locked doors and no hope for escape. **

**Vegeta had made many trips off world since he had come to live with her at Capsule Corps. The ship he had acquired during one of those little endeavors and he had used her and her father's capsule technology to bring it back undetected. The craft itself wasn't too grand for it only had the capacity for nine occupants by having two sets of soldier's quarters and a captain's suite which they had just vacated. Vegeta follows her slowly, but stops at the entry of the control room that she had lead them to. "Oh no, you're not leaving… at least not until we've reached our destination." He watched her expressions as her eyes traveled over the surfaces and textures of the controls. He could see how everything looked foreign to her by the inquisition that now filled her face.**

**The polished metal interior and the structure told her that she was on a ship of some sort. Her sensitive ears picked up the dull roar of the engines in the rear of the vessel. The controls weren't anything like she had seen before and she puzzled over how she was going to figure them out with Vegeta looming over her. She stopped suddenly when she saw a medium sized rounded window. Bulma moved slowly to stand before it. She looked out the window seeing the wide expanse of space and gasps as she recognizes none of the stars that the craft passes. She growled in frustration and her eyes stung with tears that she refused to let fall. "Planet purger, mass murderer, asshole... and now kidnapper. You're really moving up in notoriety, aren't you?" She continued to stand by the window facing the endless black as she spoke in low hollowed tones.**

**"Only I have the master control code for this ship and there is no method in which you could override it. I will give you one warning regarding the technology of this vessel. If you tamper with any of the circuitry onboard the ship it will shut down and we will be dead in the water so to speak." He smirked at her smugly after delivering his warning to her. "But at least we'll be together." Vegeta whispers sardonically into her hair just behind her ear.**

**Bulma knits her brows as she narrows her furious blue eyes at the window before her as if it was at fault for trapping her here. Her top lip curled back over her teeth in disgust. "You can't keep me under your thumb forever, Prince Vegeta!"**

**"I'm sure I can find a way." Vegeta ran his tongue over the ridges and sharp edges of his teeth as he smiled broadly at Bulma. "It seems you have finally learned to address me properly, woman." He whispered in her ear. "First I would run my fingers over your wet lips and then I would stroke them in small circles while brushing your clit softly as I kiss your neck before moving down to bite your nipples." He smiled as her breaths increased as his husky voice had it's desired effect on her. "I could ease my fingers into you testing your reaction by feeling how tight and willing you are and then push them further to tease your warm inner walls. Then I would push you onto your back, spreading your thighs as I rub your warm entrance, teasing you with my cock." He continues in a seductive purr. **

**She can't help but release a moan of pleasure as she imagines how he described how he would touch her. "Why are you set on making me yours?" She panted out as he lightly bites and suckles her neck pleasingly.**

**Bulma doesn't know how to react and she is frozen with shock as her brain desperately tries to process what is happening and what she is feeling. Part of her wants him to continue and the other screams out for her to run. In a flash she snaps out of her surprise and manages to get out of his grip. She runs for the doorway to put as much distance between him and her as she can though she knows the cruel truth, that she is only delaying the inevitable.**

**The saiyan prince doesn't even try to run after her and lets her tire herself out. He smiles as he slowly fallows her. "It's only a matter of time woman." He yells after her. His voice laced with humor at her vain attempts to flee.**

**Vegeta soon tires of the game of cat and mouse. He phases in front of her and pulls her to him as he runs his sharp teeth over the sensitive skin of her neck. While holding her arms at her side he whispers a very promising threat. "You move or try to stop me and you won't walk out of here." He voice tickling at a sinister edge.**

**Before she could respond to his threats he pressed her back to the wall as he tugged at the skin between his teeth and he reached down to rub her smooth mound hidden beneath her clothes. She tried to escape his grasp, but he bit down as he pressed her harder into the metal wall.**

**She whimpered at the pain of the bite and the constricting embrace he held her in. She knew he had to of drawn blood by the pressure of the bite and the pooling warmth that came with it. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fought to get away and failed. Of course in the back of her mind something whispered let go and let it happen, but she couldn't give in. She had lust filled dreams about their sweat slicked bodies comingling in rhythmic bliss, but now was not the time to give him the slightest hint that she might want anything he had to offer. She shakes her head no, but the moisture building between her thighs says yes. " Stop..." She whispered into his ear and he released her. Bulma clasped a hand over the abused flesh that he had inflicted upon her and narrowed her tear filled eyes at him.**

**Vegeta backed away from his wounded prize and he smiled at her with a blood maw that was glazed with smug satisfaction. He had completed the first step of what he had in store for her. -She isn't yet ready, but soon she will be. Her saiyan animalistic nature will consume her.- He licked what he could of her blood from his lips and wiped away the rest with a pristine white glove staining it by doing so.**

**"And how long am I to be your prisoner!" She spat venomously. "You are mine and you will remain with me until you pass into the next world or I die." Arrogance and certainty flowed from his tongue into his words as he spoke with confidence and finality. **

**Bulma grit her teeth painfully. "Never!" Her scream echoed off of the metallic hull of the ship.**

**-In time you'll want to be mine.- His voice whispered into her mind as she ran through the corridors to get as far from him as possible. It didn't matter now how far she ran. She couldn't get away from his voice as it caressed her consciousness. "Who the Hell does he think he is! I never wanted this!" *Oh, but part of you did. Don't lie to 'yourself', Bulma.* She knew that he wasn't following her so she looked for an unlocked room to sit down and think of a plan to escape this newfound Hell that Vegeta had placed them together in. She found her way into the soldier's quarters and sat herself on a bunk. She balled her hands into tight fists and brought them down on the mattress sending puffs of fluff to shoot out of a popped seam. She sighed and laid down on the abused mattress to continue her thoughts on getting out of her current predicament. **

**Vegeta gave her several hours before he scanned the vessel for her ki signature. He traced the signature back to the unoccupied soldier's quarters and found her asleep on one of the bunks. He stands in the doorway watching her breath in and out lazily. He smirks mischievously as an idea flits into being. He closes his eyes to concentrate to peer into her dreams. At his discovery of what she is dreaming he decides to manipulate her dreams with some of his own fantasies as well as playing off of what he had gleamed of hers. -You can't deny me forever, woman.- His thoughts do not disturb the sleeping woman, his woman, now in his arms as he carries her limp body to the captain's chambers and lays her down on 'their' bed.**

** She stirs awake to feel a presence looming over her. "Please. Don't." She whimpers into the darkness as unfamiliar roving hands move over her body. Her mood changes and she melts into the gratifying feeling being kneaded into her flesh. He undoes her tops buttons slowly smirking playing with her pert breasts not caring ignoring her plea for him to stop. He bends down to nibble at her neck as his hands drift to her pants. "Be quiet. I'm tired of you being a cock tease." His words were familiar. He had said them before.**

**She hisses at the slight pain of the bite on her shoulder, but enjoys it. "Careful what you start, dear." She sighs as her body falls into the swoon of his caressing lips. Her anger had long since faded and melted into hunger. "But why? I don't understand..."**

**"You are mine and you will remain with me until you pass into the next world or I die." His words echo in her ears. He smiles as frees his member and slowly leads her it. She is reluctant at first... but soon guides the organ into her mouth. She starts suckling at the tip softly at first and then she swirls her tongue around the entrance to gage his reaction. He shivers and slowly grabs her hair and plays with it. She pushed and pulled his shaft inside of her hot mouth, the pressure and pull on his cock becoming more intense with each downward thrust. The feeling becomes intense and he is on the brink of spilling his seed into her eager hot mouth, but Vegeta pulls her up by her shoulders and pushes her forcefully onto her back. He kisses her lips as he lays himself between her thighs and begins to slowly kiss down her naked body to her breast sucking them fingering her tight wet core.**

**He smiles at her on his way down past her navel and begins eating her pussy out softly wanting to taste her juices. He grins while looking up at her. "Mmm.. Yes. Give your nectar to me, my queen." He continues to ravage her tights folds with his skilled tongue and tender bites.**

**Bulma gasps at his quickness and he had her somewhat taken by surprise. As she stroked his finger inside of her tight wet entrance she couldn't hold back a gasping moan of ecstasy that slipped past her lips. Her eyes widen and glaze over with the lust he invokes from her very being. She bucks against his torturous licks and suckles... and its almost overwhelming and too much for her to bare... she can restrain herself no longer and she reaches her climax and releases her juices into his mouth.**

**He smiles through the glistening sheen as he looks up at her while licking her juices up. After devouring her sweet mess he crawls up her body and puts his throbbing and ready erection at the entrance of her lower lips. "Mmm, good girl." He bites at her neck and slides his length inside before she can stop him.**

**Her breath hitches as he pushes his hard shaft into her tight entrance himself to the hilt inside of her gripping walls. Once he's full immersed she releases her held breath with a mewl of a moan. She closes her eyes as she enjoys the feeling. She mewls again as he brings her closer to bliss and she bites her bottom lip to stifle her screams. He smiles and his proud member pushes into her womb and he kisses her lips hungrily as he pumps hard into her. Bulma's thighs clinch around his hips a he drives harder into her. She reaches her hands around behind him her nails into the flesh of his back. He moans and grabs her hips with one hand pumping full speed and strength while pinching her breast as hard as he can without being too rough with her. She screams out in pain and pleasure with each snap of his hips feeling her coming climax. He moans and cums hard inside of her tembling walls. Her orgasm follows his. His cum flowing in her triggers her climax and her walls clinched against his pulsing cock.**

**He smirks tiredly. "For as long as we live." he smirks softly as sleep slowly creeps up on him.**

**Her eyes shot open at the conclusion of the dream, she awoke in a sweat. She wasn't exactly sure why, the room had been cold and only slightly tolerable. Bright hues looked around the darkened room; it was odd that it'd heated up so quickly. The sound of heavy breathing hit her ears and she turned in the expansive bed to see her arms wrapped around the bare body of none other than her captor. The smell of sex assaulted her nose and she opened her mouth wide to scream but fought against it for fear that it would anger him. Her free hand moved to the moistened flesh between her thighs, her fingers were met with a sticky mixture of juices and she knew immediately that there had been no dream at all. He'd seduced her. She wanted to scream again but instead placed her hands to his back and shoved him off the plush bed. "You filthy dog! I can't believe you!"**

**He's up like a shot upon hitting the cold floor. "Damn it, woman! I was sleeping! Never deprive a saiyan of his sleep!" He growls dangerously at her.**

**She snarls and grinds her teeth in fury "That's all you have to say! You take your liberties with my body and that's all you have to say!" She screeched the intensity of her voice hurting her own ears.**  
><strong>He dials his rage down a notch and his sly nature creeps in with a smirk as he stands to loom over her, his palms on the mattress they shared leaning into her face. "Blasted woman! I would think you'd be thanking me for what we did. It's not every day one gets to bed royalty." He taunts her.<strong>

**Her blood boils as his victory over her eats away at her. He had gotten what he was after or at least part of it by having her at his mercy writhing under his violations. What made it worse was that she had enjoyed it thinking it was a dream. "Ugh! You disgust me! I'm not some slut that you can just dip your wick in because you want a piece! Royalty! Yes, you are a royal! A royal pain in my ASS!"**

**He slapped her across the cheek knocking her unconscious. "Darn that woman. She'll learn when to hold that tongue of hers soon enough.." He then gathered his haphazardly discarded clothing, dressed, and then walked out of the room, leaving her passed out on the bed.**


	9. Chapter 9

WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT

CHAPTER 9 – Teased.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT. ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA. This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.

A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) internal conflict/conscience

It had been a few days and Bulma had managed to steer clear of her captor for the past three days. She had learned on her own to sense ki and thus far noted where he was during her waking hours. It really didn't serve her well for he hadn't made any move to come and find her. For now, she was in the clear and she used her keen sense of smell to pick up on the areas that he least frequented and stuck to them for safety. Not that she was scared. Secretly she started going though movements that she had seen from all of her fighter friends over the year and trained. Her movements were sloppy and uncoordinated. She knew that Vegeta was still in the training bay due to the location of his ki on the ship.

Vegeta had decided to let her bide her time. He knew what game she was playing at and it amused him some to know that she thought she was clever in trying to avoid him. By the gods he wanted her, but for now he would just lay in wait until the right moment. He let his thoughts wonder back to a few nights ago when their bodies joined. Sweat slick heated skin smacking together with raw determination to devour one another. He shook himself out of him musing as he felt the strain of his awakening cock against the clinging fabric of his spandex workout shorts. –Damn her!- He silently cursed her as her continued his assault on his invisible opponent in the ships training bay. A sadistic smile returned to his face when he thought about how he had left the room in which they had shared that lust infused night together to her. He didn't do it to be a gentleman. He knew their combined lingering scent would remain all over those sheets as well as in the air of the room. He left her to suffer with that reminded as she returned each night to rest knowing that she would be tormented with the memory from the smell alone. He laughed aloud as he pictured her tossing and turning having that scent constantly shoved into her face.

Bulma was finished with her unorthodox training session and went to the showers after making certain that Vegeta was still where she last knew him to be. –Still training. Good.- Bulma turned the nozzle for the shower to warm and moved to a bench to remove her clothes as she allowed the water to warm up. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cool surface of the metal floor and quickly dove under the warm spray. The warm liquid followed the shape of her shapely body. The tiny rivers tickled at the fine hairs that covered her smooth creamy skin. Bulma smiled as the soothing water soaked her scalp slicking her blue hair to her crown, neck, and back. The stray droplets traveled at an inching pace as they crept slowly down her slender neck, between her full rounded breasts capped in pink-brown peaks, they hovered momentarily at her navel before vanishing into the thinned tuff of blue that crowned her womanhood. She closed her eyes as the water softly pelted down her body like tiny massaging fingers sweeping lithely over her flesh and then heat permeated her tense tired muscles. Bulma hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights. The bed she slept in was a constant reminder of what she and Vegeta had shared a few nights prior as well as the smell of his sweat that clung to the sheets. She let her eyes drift closed for a moment and was soon catnapping.

Vegeta had finished his training and walked towards the ships showers. Bulma was so lost in her exhausted enjoyment of the soothing spray that she didn't sense him enter into the shower bay. Vegeta knew she was there from the steam that billowed out from the entrance as he walked through the doorway. Bulma's enticing scent clung to the steam and was intensified due to the moisture that hung in the air. He stopped and let his eyes roam up and down her wet naked body after her came upon her water slicked form. What a sight she was to behold he thought as he took her all in. He licked his lips tasting her potent aroma on his tongue and it drove him mad. She was less than a few feet away and he had yet to take her. He warred internally with himself relenting finally to allow her to come to him as was planned.

Vegeta bit his lip hard as he indulged in another appraisal over her droplet clad skin as he took in the swell of her perfect mounds, the tone of her muscles, and the womanly roundness of her hips. His eyes drifted to her thatch of powder blue wanting to part the puckered lips that lay beneath. He reminisced of the time he spent thrusting inside them as his dark eyes roamed over her well shaped legs to her dainty toes.

He slowly undressed behind her and then walked to stand in front of his own showerhead and turned it on not caring that the spray that bounced off of his heated flesh was cold. It was at the sound of a second stream of water that her catnap was interrupted. Bulma shifted her eyes in the direction of the sound and was greeted with a familiar pair of bottomless black pools. She gasped in surprise of his audacity, but already knew that it could only be him that intruded on her refreshing solace.

Her beautify soft features morphed into boiling ferocity in the shape of narrowed eyes like daggers set to kill, a whipping tail that screamed her unease, and a enraged smile that said. 'I'll spare you nothing'. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled as she made an attempt to cover her body. She secretly wondered how long he had been there watching her every move. Heat rose up inside her at that thought though it was too soon quelled before it was fully realized into an outward response. "Get out!"

Cynical laughter bubbled up his throat as he watched her facial features change so drastically from calm to furious in mere seconds. "You may as well not cover yourself. I've already indulged in all that you have to offer." His words hinted at a double meaning that he was she found to her dissatisfaction. "Get out?" He mocked in a feigned whine. "Are you going to make me, woman?" Vegeta tilted his head to the side as he challenged her waiting until she would burst forth and lunge at him.

Bulma sniffed in distaste at his remarks and released a warning growl. She was edging on the side of seeing red and at this moment she would love nothing more than to sink her teeth into his carotid artery and rip out his throat with it. "Don't tempt me to escort you from more than this shower bay, Vegeta!"

He walks over to her now and he sighs some and he then grabbed her arms pulling them down to her sides. He then leans in with his lips meeting hers as he made the kiss a very passionate and enjoyable one that would make her seem as if she was melting. "You seemed to enjoy yourself last night so why not give into more pleasure?" He said smirking some and then looking at her now as he waited to see what her reaction would be.

Bulma was in a daze somewhere between giving way to her inner beast and fighting for control. The lesser at the moment was winning. Vegeta saw this conflict in her desire clouded eyes. He laughed silently with the act causing his bare shoulders to bounce with his muted guffaws. He would finish his shower and leave her in her current state unfulfilled. He smiles feeling this and he squeezes her ass gentle and then he started to massage it in his hands as he leans in and he started to suck on her neck.

Her purrs of pleasure soon reach her ears as she rips at his clothing and peels it from his body in strips. "You are mine now." She growls in a seductive tone as she attacks his neck returning the arousing nips and suckles. "Please... Now..." She pleads with him.

He smirks some hearing this and he would start to rub his manhood up against her moist lower lips and then he moved it away just to tease at her, "No I want to hear you really beg for it first..." He then instructed her.

"You can't... you can't make me." She said through panted breaths. She secretly knew that she would do anything her asked of her, but she wasn't about to let him know that. "You already have me where you want me. What more could you want?"

He rolls and he pins her down now and he then pushed the head of cock into her now but he pulled it out just giving her the pleasure she wanted but then denying her of all pleasure, "Now beg like a good girl."

"I won't..." She said a little forcefully as she stared deeply into his eyes. She savored in his full immersed shaft while it was within her walls, but a scowl crept into face as he removed his engorged member just enough to tease her clit. "Please..." He smirks hearing this, "Just 'please' won't do it... Now beg better... Or I could just always get dressed and leave...", He said as he looks down at her now.

She squirmed and writhed trying to coax him into thrusting himself into her once more. She rocked her hips in desperation for him to sheath himself within her warm wet entrance. He smirks, "Oh well then if you won't answer then I will just leave." He said knowing in her current state that this would be the last thing she wanted for him to do.

"Not up to the job?" She quickly came to her senses and then growled at him as he moved to leave her where she stood. "It must be true then… It must be a lack of stamina. How embarrassing?" She snickered at him as she stared through slit eyes at his retreating back. "I suppose this is goodnight and goodbye, 'lover'." She taunted him as she moved into the shower stall returning to the water to rinse her body of any residual soap.

A Few Days Later…

Bulma hadn't seen Vegeta much save for in passing. Their encounters were brief and they exchanged few words. She had gotten to him she figured and that must be why he had left her to her own devices. She smiled triumphantly as she went about the past few days.

She lay awake in her bed wondering if everything had just been a dream she had so many dreams of his and her flesh comingling that it had become hard for her to distinguish reality from dream. She rose from her bed and searched for something cool to wear. After she was dressed she ventured out of her room to get in a little workout and hoped she wouldn't run into the man who had plagued her restless mind. She ran through several routines and sweat had begun to bead over the surface of her skin. As she was lost in her exercises she thought about what she was going to do about her situation and alternative escape plans to stay clear of him as a backup.

Vegeta was out for a workout himself when he saw her on her way to the training bay, it had surprised him. He smirks some and he stayed in step with her, his movements mirroring her own. She had yet to notice he was behind her until she felt warm breath on her neck and the sensual trail of his fingers from between her shoulder blades to the base of her tail.

She stumbled momentarily in shock of the unexpected touch. When she turned to see his face she grunted in disapproval then moved away to begin another round of her routine. "What do you want?" She looked away from him and refused to spare him another glance as she growled at him with her lips curled over her teeth in disgust. She hoped he would take a hint and leave her to her training, but being the man she knew he was that wasn't likely to happen. She decided that she would walk away and prayed that he wouldn't follow.

His curved up into an impish grin as he followed behind her. He then moved behind her again giving her tail a delicate hold slowly releasing it from his grip as it slid down it's furry length. Vegeta knew he was pushing it but he didn't care, "Why are you acting like you hate me when you're the one who was begging me just the other night to take you?" He said as he ran his hand over the last of her tail clearing the tip.

She glared at him with murderous eyes as she halted mid-motion of what she had been doing. She stomped up to him stopping short of touching him as she fumed. "It was a mistake! One that I'm pleased to say will not be repeated!" She kept her narrowed blue eyes trained on his. She refused to back down.

The corners of his mouth tip upward in a near smile. He knew her weaknesses. He then grabbed her hand and he pulled her into his strong embrace pressing her firmly against his body. She felt his warm breath go across the skin of her neck again followed by teasing licks on her sensitized flesh. "Is that so... Or do you really want this to happen?"  
>Her eyes widened as she felt him roughly pull her to him. The fast pace of her racing heart quickened as she felt the heat of his breath. It caused her arousal to stir and she couldn't help the way her body responded to him as his hot slick tongue slid over the sensitive skin of her neck. She mumbled a moan as she tried to keep it contained. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her pleasured cries... again. "Please... don't..." Her half empty pleas came out in whimpers.<p>

He smirks against the column of her throat at her mewls. Vegeta was bold and thus slipped his hands into her shorts and then began to rub her lower lips. Her exhaled roughly in her ear and then moved down her neck using his tongue, softly employing his teeth, and lips to her shoulder and then back up again to her ear. "And tell me why I should stop?" He whispered huskily.

She gasped as his hands intruded into panties and then panted her lust slickened nether lips. She bit down on her bottom lip which made her moans come out as grunts as he stroked her sensitized bundle of nerves. She was struck dumb save for her sharp intake of breaths and gasps as he pulled her under his power. "Stop this... I will not let you lay your claims on me." She mumbled weakly between her pleasured moans.

He smirks more hearing this and he then slipped his finger pushing it deep into her sex feeling her moist walls wrap around his finger as he then pulled his hand out of her panties denying her now of the pleasure he knew she wanted. "As you wish, princess." She opens her eyes and whines under her breath as he retrieves his hand. For a moment her disappointment consumes her until her senses clear enough to be relieved. Whether he deserved it or not she silently thanked him for his arrogance. She slowly backed away from him and left for her room silently.

When she begun to leave he spoke drawing her attention once more. "Why not allow me to accompany you to 'your' quarters? You know that you want me to.", He said as he smirks some knowing she would have second thoughts about his words and he waited for her answer.

She stopped and turned to sneer at him over her shoulder. "In your dreams!" -...or rather in mine...- She mentally reprimanded herself for her thoughts as she continued on her way. -Ughh! That man makes me crazy!-


	10. Chapter 10

**WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT**

**CHAPTER 10– Escape.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) internal conflict/conscience**

**Bulma and Vegeta drifted through space a few more days on their prolonged journey together.** **Vegeta was disgusted in himself that he had been sniffing after the woman and allowing his sexual urges to take over his sensed. He was a warrior and had little time to chase after some woman as if she were the most important conquest that he stood to gain. She was a means of the Saiyan race's revival, yes, but there were other goals that he must achieve as well. He still lacked the wielded power of the Super Saiyan. At the thought of who the sole barer of that title was he spat as if he were forcing the words from his tongue lest he speak his thought aloud. **

**His body was coated in sweat and each muscle was highlighted by the overhead light that shone upon the sheen of moisture. He pounded away at his imaginary foe. This was by no means a worthwhile effort but it did help him to pass the time as well as collect his thoughts. He stood from his crouched position after finishing the last set of katas and then left for the control room. **

**Vegeta now stood staring at the navigation screen making sure that he and the woman were on their proper course. He then input his code for the ship's main computer and scanned the system for any communiqué finding an expected message. The encoded message was routed through decryption using his code key to decipher the contents. ****He began reading and found that the encrypted message came from an old comrade of his****, codename Bishop****. They would meet in a few days time at a precise yet to be disclosed location. Vegeta sent his formal reply with his own encrypted message that contained his current location as well as his courses projected trajectory over the span of the next few days. **** Vegeta responded to the message relaying that he wasn't very patient and that he expected to hear from him soon.**

**Bulma had since locked herself away from him only coming out to seek out sustenance and a quick wash only when she found his ki on the opposite side of the ship in the training bay. Every night she had different dreams that all consisted of the same person and they haunted her because she began to want them to be true.**

**How could she allow herself to fall prey to his touch and then beg for it? She growled in frustration as she continued to stare at the ceiling from where she lay in the center of the bed. She had learned how to tune out Vegeta's scent or she had become so accustomed to it that it was hardly notable. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes. She was bored out of her mind and she had all of this technology, but no way to explore it. –What a waste!- She mentally screamed as her tightly closed lids shook with angry tremors. She wouldn't be allowed to learn from the technology since it would impair the ship by forcing a shut down. Though she was tempted at this point to piss Vegeta off and to have something to do at least until the deep cold of space froze them into flesh popsicles. She thought it over. Frozen or not there would still be a constant scowl on Vegeta's face and that made her laugh internally some. **

**Her boredom allowed her to find at least forty two separate architectural mistakes wrong with the construction of her room. The angles of the room were not concise and the metal or the paneling was way too thin. The wall of her room that was parallel to the hull was freezing cold and she wondered how they managed to get this craft to pressurize. She was about to continue her mental roast of the poor craftsmanship of the ship's construction when she felt Vegeta at her door. –Well here we go… Again. Please give me strength.-**

**Vegeta pounded on the blue haired Saiyan's door to receive no answer. He soon became impatient and ordered her to open the door and still neither sound nor movement came from the door. "Woman we will be docking with a rather large vessel in three days time. I expect you to be cordial or stay out of sight lest I embarrass you to the crew aboard as my personal entertainment." He hoped hit snide mocking would have riled her but she still remained unspoken. He pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbles a few choice curses in one of the many languages he knew perhaps his own. He didn't have time to deal with a sullen female and turned to go back to his training without as much as a look over his shoulder.**

**Bulma silently rebuffed his words at first until she heard a few choice words that caught her attention. Soon her cheeks grew tight as her mouth curled into an impish grin of sorts. She was formulating a plan. Like a bolt out of the blue a reprieve had come and she would escape her captor very soon. She would sneak aboard the other vessel and try and blend among the crew or keep out of site until the ship made landfall. Now that she had a plan for her freedom she would need to meticulously collect what she needed in order to sustain herself after she was aboard the other ship. Rations, clothing, and other odds and ends would have to be gathered if she was to survive after the fact.**

***Dream***

**She entered her quarters and was surprised to see him there. "What do you think that you're doing! She tried not to let her shock show as she pushed past him. She discarded his presence in her room as if he wasn't there. She vainly hoped by ignoring him that he would disappear.**

**He smirks and he followed her and he then would walk up behind her as he then pushed her up and against the bed now as he smirks some looking at her, "There... Now it's not nice to ignore people..."**

**She smiled darkly at him. "Ignore people, no. Dogs, yes. Now get off of me I didn't realize that we were playing a game. " She tried to shrug him off of her body but failed. She struggled to get free and soon tired herself out.**

**He smirks down at her dominantly. "Oh well you must love this dog...", He said as his hand slipped into her pants and he started to rub her lower lips again. "Especially when you get wet so quickly..." He said looking in her lust glazed eyes.**

**She grit her teeth as he teased her. "I do not love you! I don't even like you! You are a fool to think otherwise." She blushed with embarrassment and anger as he pointed out her wetness and how he implied that it was him that made her body respond. She hated that he was right. -Damn him!- "Get off of me! You are not welcome in me room or my bed!"**

**"Oh really...?" He said as he then moved off her but he wrapped his arms around her squeezing her breasts hard but making very pleasurable for her. "Be a good girl now and lead us to the bed or I will..."**

**She growled at him as he massaged her mounds. "Or you'll what exactly?" She taunted him as she pulled his hands away and turned to stare at him with a blatant challenge in her eyes. She smirks back at him and lets his scathing remarks slide off of her. "...and you say that I'm pathetic. Get out before I beat you within an inch of your life." She snarled and then continued to wash her body as if he weren't there.**

**He sighed as he grabbed her and he led her to the bed. Once there he pushed her backward onto the bed as he moved on top of her pinning her arms above her head with one hand. "Or I'll do this...", He said as his free hand moves down and he slipped his hands back inside of her pants and he started to finger her fast and hard.**

**Her dreams and the time they had been in this situation before came rushing forward like a flood. It was too much for her to deny any longer. Her want outweighed any other doubt or worry that she had. "Do it. " She writhed and whimpered under the fast pace of his skilled hands. "Mmm..." She licked her lips and squint her eyes closed as if doing so would keep her from cumming. "More..." Her desire had taken over and all that she cared about was his expert touch. "I'm close! More... More... Faster! Please!" She begged pitifully.**

**Vegeta triumphantly smirked. Hearing this he then stopped and he pulled his hand out of her pants not allowing her to feel completion. "Tell me why should the man you hate make you cum...?" **

**Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his snide remark. "Because the man I hate is pleasuring me. You wouldn't be one to not finish what you start, are you? Or is it a technical problem?" She smiled at him as she knew he would pick up on the innuendo.**

**Vegeta pulls away from her and gave her mounds a brief teasing squeeze. "You know you say you hate me, but you taunt me just to get me to stay... Interested..." He said challengingly through a taunting smile. "Now be a good girl and strip for me.."**

***End Dream***

**Bulma awoke covered in a heated sweat and panting her breaths. –Ughhh! To Hell with him! Even in my dreams he haunts me!- She mentally raged as she threw off her sheets then putting her head in her hands after sitting up. "I've got to get out of here!" -Soon, very soon. I just have to cope until then.- She tried to soother herself back into a state of calm. It had been a few days since Vegeta had informed her of their guest's arrival. She had acquired an emptied food capsule to store all that she needed for her secret departure and stored the items inside. Vegeta had come to her door to scream that they would expect his ally inside of a couple of hours.**

**Two hours had come and gone and she now looked through her window to see that they were entering a fortress of a ship that substantially dwarfed theirs in comparison and landing inside of its expansive docking bay. Once the ship has landed Vegeta stood at the opened door and at the top of the extended ramp as he met with Bishop's entourage of soldiers.**

**The reddish gelatinous skinned mans smiled wryly as he came to a stop just outside the entrance to the ship. "Vegeta. It's been ages." Bishop's Commander Pawn smugly greeted the deadly acquaintance of his master, but still chose to keep a safe distance with two of his guards in front of him.**

"**Indeed it has and it's is still Prince Vegeta, you slimy sack of entrails. Don't you dare think for one instance that we are equals." The dark saiyan prince sneered making sure that the other man knew that all of the past years hadn't made him either weak or feeble.**

**A thick nervous sweat oozed from Bishops face making him look both oily and sticky. "Yes, of course, Prince Vegeta. The guard detail that you have requested is also present. I am curious about you request. Why did you request female guards and may I ask what they might be guarding?" The commander asked as he looked passed Vegeta and into the ship curiously. He knew that no one on this ship was crazy or unhinged enough to want to intrude on anything that belonged to the former mercenary of Frieza so adding the guard detail had peaked his interest.**

**Vegeta's lips pealed backward over his teeth to reveal a feral snarl. "No! You 'may' not! Now quit your unnecessary yammering and take me to Bishop at once before I melt you into a pull of goo where you stand and find him myself!" His tensed battle worthy posture spoke a vivid warning should they deviate from his orders.**

**Commander Pawn swallowed hard enough that he feared he would choke on his tongue. Wordlessly her turned on his heal and moved to take point in the formation of orderly assembled soldiers. As the commander lead off with his left foot the rest followed in step with him save for the detail that were tasked to the prince's ship. **

**Vegeta growled a warning to the female soldiers who remained. "No one in or out, understand? Fair and I'll make your deaths a god sent release for the tortures and agony I will inflict upon you will be so horrific that you'll thank me for ending your worthless lives." After his half threat half promise was delivered Vegeta caught up with the retreating entourage.**

**Bulma felt Vegeta's ki moving away from the ship and soon she could no longer pick up any trace of it as it was swallowed up into the masses of other life forces. She sighed and then gathered her capsule safely stowing it in her pants pocket. She cracked opened her door after lowering her ki becoming almost invisible unless seen. She snuck quietly through the ship until she glimpsed one of her guards. –Damn! They're blocking the damned door!- Her hopes were almost dashed until she saw that there was only had one guard on the inside and search for others using her newly developed ki sensing abilities she found two more outside. –Hmmm. I may be able to work with this using it to my advantage.-**

**She watched her guard rove back and forth in front of the door. By the way she acted she seemed to be lacking in the brain power department making it that much better for her margin of success. She picked a button off of her shirt and threw it to just on the other side of the room. Her guard in the ship looked in the direction of the thrown button and walked over to where it had clattered. The guards back was now turned to her so Bulma took advantage of the situation by walking up behind the guard and tapping her on the shoulder. She turned towards who had taped her to be met with Bulma's fist in her face knocking her out cold.**

**-Thank you, Vegeta. If I never learned anything else from you at least I learn how to render someone unconscious.- She mocked the absent prince as she drug the limp female to her room and stripping her of her uniform. Bulma then tied the guard up with her sheets and gagged her with a pillowcase should she wake. After donning the stolen uniform Bulma walked to the doors to see another guard walking up the ramp.**

**-Oh shit! I'm toast!- Bulma fretted as the other female guard neared. –Well it was fun while it lasted.-**

"**Hey you!" The other female shouted to Bulma in a stern tone. The other woman now stood before Bulma watching her with a scrutinizing gaze. "What do you think you're doing?"**

"**Umm… I… uhh…-" Bulma fumbled with her words but was quickly interrupted by the real soldier that stood before her.**

"**Your shift was over twenty minutes ago. I don't mind you pulling my shift too if you want, but if you want to go back to the barracks you better leave quickly before I do!" The woman sternly joked with Bulma.**

"**Ye-Yes. I wasn't watching the time I guess." Bulma began shakily before she calmed herself enough to finish her lie.**

"**Sure. You mean you must have lost track of time because you were asleep on the job. You're lucky I won't report you. Now get going!" The guard smugly lectured as she dismissed Bulma from duty.**

**Bulma quickly scurried down the ramp and after the other female soldiers. She stayed far enough that they wouldn't recognize that she didn't belong while staying close enough that the other people that she passed wouldn't think twice if they saw her.**

"**Hey!" A voice says from beside her and it causes Bulma to unnoticeably stiffen. She then looks over to who had spoken to her. "My name's Rook. You must be a new recruit that we picked up from planet Stratta?"**

"**Yea. Can you tell?" Bulma tried to play off her new role.**

"**It's okay your secret's safe with me. I can tell we're going to be fast friends and I'll help you until you learn the ropes." Rook gushed at finding a new gal pal.**

**She felt Vegeta's ki was again on the move and headed for the ship. She watched as the ship took off and disappeared into the star dotted black of space. Bulma sighed in relief. –You've done it. For now, Bulma, you're free.- **


	11. Chapter 11

**WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT.**

**CHAPTER 11 – Hide and Seek.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>****

**This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language,  
>and Ideologically Sensitive.<strong>****

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) internal conflict/conscience**

Vegeta sat before the female soldiers that had guarded his ship on his last visit. He then demanded that the guards tell him if they had heard anything about his coveted quarry onboard thier ship after his departure. Each of the women said that they hadn't heard anything during their shift and all seemed normal meaning nothing notable had occurred during her watch. One of the women said that one of their guards had been taking their sweet time for the shift change and assured him that they would be dealt with. Vegeta cared very little for what else other than 'all had been silent'. Yes. Things had been quiet and he searched for her ki to find it at a resting level. After being reassured that she would be found he decided to go back to his training.

Bulma had learned a lot from her friend Rook. More importantly she learned how to properly impersonate a soldier from planet Stratta. She was a fast learner and she found that there were several habitable planets that this ship would come to land on and soon, but first they were headed for a space port to offload supplies to another fleet of Stratta's army. They would arrive there by tomorrow and Rook had promised to show her the sights. Bulma sighed. She had gotten really lucky to run into someone like Rook.

Vegeta felt the stirrings of the woman's ki as she woke. "Finally that blasted woman is awake! Now maybe she will stop her pathetic pouting!" He growled dangerous in his aggravation. He kicked the door in to find a nearly naked and bound imposter. –The woman! Where the fuck is she?- He hissed in disgust as he left the woman where she lay and then slammed the door behind him.

"Prince Vegeta? I told you never to call-" Bishop began only to be silenced by Vegetasei's last heir.

"Bishop! Where can I find you? It would seem that you have on your ship something that belongs to me and I want it back." The look that Vegeta gave the vid screen promised death to any that would deny him.

Bishop couldn't say a word as he gulped and then input his next port into an encoded message and sent it to the prince.

"Good. I'll see you soon. Oh, and Bishop. Should you not be there or leave before I've had the chance to search your ship and council you on your subordinate's negligence, I promise that you won't have anything further to fear from death." Vegeta rasped threateningly and then rudely ended the conversation leaving Bishop to stare fearfully at a black screen. Vegeta then corrected his course and sped in the direction of the next port for Bishop's ship.

Bulma and Rook were walking through the crowds of the port when a message for all troops to return to the ship for they had a royal inspection from the prince of Saiyans that was to be conducted in an hour's time. After overhearing the message she panics and flees from Rooks side unnoticed.

After the delivery of the message Bulma's heart felt as if it had stopped beating and dropped into her feet until it picked back up at a frantic pace. Bulma's heart beat a staccato in her chest and she fought to keep her ki suppressed from Vegeta's notice. Her breath hitched painfully in her throat as he came near. She ran wildly dodging people and vendor stands to find a place out of sight. What she hadn't realized was that Rook had followed her.

"Bulma? What's wrong?" The female soldier asked her friend as she panted alongside her friend from where they were hidden in seclusion.

"Rook... I'm not who you think-" Bulma began with shaky words. She was uncertain if the woman would turn her in or not.

"Shh! It's okay... I know." Rook looked at her with soft, but serious eyes. "Come on. I know how to get you out of here." They were about to leave their hiding place when Bulma felt Vegeta's approaching ki. She yanked Rook back into the shadows and placed her finger to her lips to silently tell her to be quiet. Vegeta soon came into view and the fear of being caught sent violent tremors through her body.

He could have sworn that he had felt her presence and so he pushed past the populace of the port to where had last sensed her. Her scent was too diluted and had become lost in the other smells of the port: people, foods, and machinery. -Damn!- She was nowhere to be scene and her cursed to himself how she must have learned to hide her ki somehow. For the second time she had slipped through his fingers. His anger built to dangerous levels and he struck out against a wall punching his way through its metal surface and then tearing it back out again.

Rook lightly shook her friends shoulder and pointed to a break behind some crates in which they could escape. Once they had put some distance between themselves and the prince Rook took Bulma by the hand leading her to a vendor and bought her passage on one of the departing supply ships.

"It's about to leave so we must hurry!" Rook spoke swiftly as she pulled Bulma along. Bulma's tail was tightly wrapped around her aching stomach and it further added to the nausea that she felt building.

The two women said their quick goodbyes and Bulma boarded the ship in her frightened state Bulma that was going planet side a fair distance away. Bulma jumped aboard just as she felt Vegeta's approaching ki, but masked her own so that she would be undetected. No sooner than Bulma was seated the ship blasted off for planet Osiria.

Vegeta scrunched his nose and the huffed out a breath as he exhaled the scent of the charred corpse that was once the disgraced soldier. It was the woman that Bulma had rendered unconscious and then tied up in her room aboard Vegeta's ship. The flesh of the once humanoid woman had begun to gray into spent ash. Vegeta's black brows flexed but remained tightly knit together as he looked at Bishop. "I want her found. Failure is not an option unless you want to end up like your incompetent subordinate." His voice was grave and blatantly deadly.

"Yes! I will alert all of my forces at once!" Bishop speedily uttered in his nervous state. "Do you still plan on inspecting all of the soldiers and staff?" He asked trying to keep a firm hold on his fear of the dangerous man. "If so, they are still gathered in formation outside of the ship."

"Someone knows something… and I plan to seek them out and pry the information from them." Vegeta's voice lowered to a near guttural tone as he spoke before he left Bishop to his thoughts and to 'inspect' the soldiers quarters by following the faint traces of Bulma's scent.

**A Month Later…**

Bulma had begun her new life on Osiria. She had gotten or rather fallen into a job working as a mechanic in one of the machine shops near the port where the supply ship landed. As the town mechanic she was responsible for fixing all sorts of electronics and gizmos ranging from everyday electronics to ships and other transports. It was not the life that she was accustomed to, but it was still pleasant enough.

Now planet side Bulma needs to find a job to earn money for a ship or to build her own. She gets a job Vegeta has to track Bulma down by traveling to every planet to which a vessel left bound for at the time that Bulma would have left.

Bulma was lucky in many ways in that she had landed herself where she had at her disposal plenty of spare parts and tools to use in which to mold a means of traveling back to her home on Earth. During the day she worked for ten hours at the shop fixing odds and ends. At night she trained alone and far away from civilization.

In such a short span of time she had learned to sense ki in a matter of days when she was still trapped with the Saiyan prince. Bulma soon found that controlling and using ki were a little more of a difficult task. I was during her most frustrated times that she wished that she had Goku or one of the other Z fighter friends to help her learn. Maybe even Vegeta if she had become desperate enough that day would be a welcome instructor. She thought of what it would be like under his tutelage and her face wrinkled at the thought. –On second thought, perhaps that's not such a great idea.-

She still had dreams about him involving heated passion, but her other dreams of him turned into nightmares. Her darker dreams consisted of her being punished by the Saiyan prince for her indiscretions and her escape. In the last dream that she had of him, Vegeta, held her in his tight grip by her shoulders as he bit into and then ripped out her throat. If he did by chance find her maybe the fact that she was the last female to hold Saiyan blood would be her saving grace. She swallowed hard and massaged her neck as she thought of his deep penetrating stare.

**Weeks Later…**

Finally he had found her, not himself of course but by outsourcing all of his contacts. Vegeta had found out her location and was currently on his way to claim her once again. He was just outside of the planet's atmosphere and would land in a matter of minutes. –Soon, woman, very soon.-

It had been like an eternity since he had seen her and his anger seemed to grow each day until it dissolved. He had realized that he couldn't be angry with her for taking advantage of a situation and proved smarter than her guards. The woman was a self proclaimed genius after all. His lips twitched into a fleeting half smile until he quelled it with his natural mask of indifference. The blue haired woman was also a pain in the ass. He would have to teach the woman a lesson in a way that would not hinder her spirit for that was what he found most appealing about her. Her temper, the fight in her, and the savage looks she gave him all combined stirred his blood and made him hunger for her more.

The ship rocketed across the sky as it broke through the invisible bubble that protected the planet surface. The force of the entry caused an echoing boom as it sliced through the cloud cover. After what seemed like a snail's pace to the Saiyan prince, the ship landed with a light bump and a hissing of pressure. When he heard the mechanical groan of the ramp after punching in the hatch release command he phased outside and took off into the skies to search for the blue haired woman's ki.

Bulma shivered in her bed as she thought she felt a familiar whisper of something familiar lurking about, but shrugged it off to return to sleep. She lay there shrouded in the darkness of night unsuspecting that she was being watched by two heart stopping deep dark eyes.

He watched as she whispered incoherent words and tossed herself restlessly as she struggled with her hold on sleep. It was almost as if her body was trying to alert her to his threatening presence but she was too naive to listen to her instincts. –Pathetic.- He thought as he looked down at her tensely drawn tail. It was a reminder that she was Saiyan and yet she didn't act in accordance with her blood. She was part of his race in body only. Her heart and her soul were still human. He spat on the floor as if the thought conjured a foul taste to form on his tongue. He would teach her when she awoke that she was no longer human and he would enjoy every minute of it. A snarl of a smile curled his lip over his teeth to mirror that fact.

The blood curdling screams of her nightmares revisited her and she was startled awake by the throng of panicked wails. Her horrific dreams it would seem had followed her into her consciousness. Her hazy thoughts became clearer and she realized the screams had yet to disperse from her reality. Bulma ran to her window and was met with a gruesome sight. People were dead in the streets, home and buildings had been reduced to rubble and the living darted away from the scene like frightened mice. They scattered trying s best as they could to save themselves in vain as blasts took out the fleeing hordes of people leaving nothing left of them except their ashen remains.

Bulma's mouth gaped in a silent scream as she watched the carnage unfold around her. –I'm outside?- She was surprised to find herself out on the street dodging the shrieking populace that remained. All sound faded around her as her ears too in an all too familiar maniacal laugh. Her eyes searched to her left and then to her right. Bulma saw nothing of the person that she had suspected had caused this destruction and mayhem. The laughter echoed again and she ran in the direction of to try to see if her suspicions were true. _-Shouldn't I be running away?- Something inside drew her to seek him out.

Vegeta had zeroed in on her life force since she had awakened. It was now pulsing violently like the thrumming beats of a frantic heart. He blasted another building causing the structure to collapse on top of a mass of people below. She shrill and agonized screams were a symphony to him and he delighted in dispatching the weak beings one by one. Vegeta could only laugh as the planet's inhabitants were too pathetically weak to save themselves from the genocide he brought down on them. His blood lust was in full swing, but he was still in control. He had wiped out all other hints of civilization and he had saved the metropolis where he had found the woman for last so that she could see firsthand what it meant to be Saiyan. He was more than glad to acclimate her to her new way of life.

To her it was like she had been running around in circles chasing after a ghost. As soon as she was sure that he was just around the next turn or that she was about to see his face he would vanish and be further away or in the opposite direction of where she knew he would be. His ki would vanish and then reappear away from her and his laughter would abound as if it were coming from all directions as well as if he were inside her head.

"ENOUGH OF THE GAMES AND SHOW YOURSELF!" She screamed out in seething rage and frustration. She had reached her limit a long time ago and it only enraged her more for her inability to fly. "ARE YOU SO MUCH OF A COWARD? IS THAT IT?" Her throat ached with the force and volume of her screams as she called out her insults to his ego hoping for some form of a response, but received only an eerie silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the crackle of flames and a stray fall from the crumbling buildings. The wind was scarce, but whistled from time to time. Bulma swallowed the building lump in her throat painfully. The only living beings that remained were she and the man she knew to be laying in wait for her.

He was too amused at toying with his long awaited prize. Vegeta scoffed at how pathetic she was. She was a Saiyan and an untrained member of his proud warrior race. –What a waste…- He would have had more fun with her if she wasn't so helpless. His disappointment hedged his amusement in her torment. –At least the woman has the ability to sense me, but that's not much of a benefit.-

There had been several times where he had been right behind her. So close in fact that he could put his nose in her hair and breathe down her neck. Unfortunately for Bulma she wasn't as quick as the Saiyan prince and by the time she turned after feeling him so near he was gone.

Her shouts echoed in the dead quiet long after she had finished her remarks. She had called him out and he saw no point in giving her what she wanted so soon. Bulma had played against his pride and he had nearly gone to her, but he knew that's was what she wanted. –Cleaver wench.- Vegeta left her without a word. His silence was his response to her, but he would grant her request on his terms and not hers.


	12. Chapter 12

WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT

CHAPTER 12 – I l-HATE you!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.

A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) internal conflict/conscience

She hated this. Her jaw was clinched to the point of pain at how angry she was. She knew that he had heard her taunts. He was deliberately toying with her and she knew it. Bulma's body radiated her frustration and she roared her rage to the sky causing a powerful burst of her ki to flair around her with the heavy push of her lungs forcing the deafening noise from her. As quickly as the ki enveloped her body it dispersed and she was left panting to catch her breath. She tried to calm her nerves even with the echoes of her pursuer's chuckles echoing off of the ruins of the once thriving populace. The sadistic laughter seemed to circle her as it bounced her and there. The sound of the gruff voice diminished and lost its intensity with each rebounding repeat.

He stood in the darkness secluded from her sight as he observed her futile search for him. To Vegeta this had become an entertaining game of cat and mouse in which he already had his prey, but she hadn't realized that she had. He let her think that she had a chance to escape him for the time being. Bulma lost tract of him and soon thereafter all went silent in the ruined city around her. She had enough of this game that he was drawing her into and took to the sky to get away from this place. If she was right, he wouldn't be too far behind her. Like a fox trailing a rabbit, she knew he wouldn't give up the hunt and she counted on it.

Vegeta stared after her fading trail of ki. At the moment he sensed her power ascend for flight his muscles jumped in response to follow, but her reigned in his desire to trail her and let her go. If he had waited this long to have her then he could wait a little longer and prolong the satisfaction once he did. It wasn't like she could leave the planet, of that he made sure. Any means of travel off world he had personally seen that it was incapable of flight.

Bulma sat at the edge of a cliff thinking over all that had happened. She sorted through the scenarios in her mind as a skilled tactician would before battle. The plans she came up with one by one were found to be flawed because she knew not the extent of her own powers and she had not yet perfected any form of fighting style. Until recently she had no real control over her ki for even flight and she still lacked the capacity to project her ki to use as energy attacks.

Eyes roved over her body and it was almost as if Bulma could feel the trail that Vegeta's eyes traveled their heated paths. She felt his ki just as he touched down silently behind her. "What do you want?" She said in a near whisper that was bare of emotion.  
>He stayed silent for a short time as her continued to take in her seated placid form. He had yet to see her face and was anxious to see if any of her features were changed or if the image of her that haunted his dreams had been distorted as he recalled what he could remember of her. He imagined her eyes were a dark azure blue and lips soft plump pink. He also imagined the fiery stare held within her gaze that stirred his blood and made him hunger for her like he had never hungered for a woman before. He remembered the taste of those tempting lips and licked his own in response. She was beyond beautiful to him and an ache grew in his chest that was foreign to him. A smirk ghosted at the corner of his mouth before he answered. "I think you know." His tone sounded that of a quieted soft growl.<p>

She flinched like she was about to turn around, but held firm. She wouldn't look at him. Bulma's pride forbade her to do so. The sun had begun to set and her powder blue hair now looked as if it too was taking on the colors echoed in the sky. The wind carried the stray strands to tickle her cheek. The quiet between them was thick and seemed to swallow them both. All she could hear from him was his breathing from where he moved to her side. She could faintly see his sun highlighted feature from her peripheral vision. She dared not turn her head to fully take him in and he seemed content to do the same as he stood at her side silently. They both stared on at the sun until it dipped down beneath the horizon and left the landscape blanketed in the darkness of a moonless night.

Thousands of questions racked her mind, but she refused to ask them. Bulma was too emotionally drained to be angry so she just sat quietly and waited for him to make the first move. As if on cue, Vegeta grunted and then turned to look upon her. Her hair was longer and his memory of Bulma did her no justice. She was even more beautiful than before or he had just longed for… -Wait… WHAT?!- The idea of needing someone disturbed him. He was the Prince of all Saiyans. He needed no one. Somehow deep down he knew it was a lie to preserve his pride. Had that been why he had done everything to find her? -No, She is the last Saiyan female… She is to birth the Saiyan race anew and that is the only reason! I have no want or care for her otherwise!-

Vegeta's mental conflict didn't go unnoticed by Bulma. His unusual quiet had her curiosity peaked. He was focused on the night sky broodingly as if it were just him and the stars. His normally hard features reflected how vexed he was as he was too wrapped up to notice her staring. She may have a blatant hate for him, but she couldn't deny that he was more than handsome. It was dark out, but her heightened senses gave her the ability to see him clearly in the shrouding darkness. Vegeta soon felt her eyes on him and he pushed his mental argument aside and looked down into her face becoming engrossed with her shining orbs. They were both lost in each other's eyes, locked in each other's gaze.

"Vegeta, I'm tired of running, but I refuse to submit to you. I'm also through with these games. Tell me what it is you want and no guessing games." She spoke softly, her eyes not once leaving his.

Seeing her eyes dilate and contract as she spoke held him silent until she was finished talking. Vegeta maintained his emotionless mask, leaving Bulma only to guess on what his true feelings were or how he would react to her declaration. The wind picked up and blew a few strands into her face a she stared up at him from her seated position. His hand jerked forward only slightly before he caught himself before reaching out to gently push the offending hair out of her face. "I've given you enough time to run, woman. Now, I have come to claim you. Do not resist because in the end we both know that you will still belong to me." His words came out in calm rough rasps.

Bulma blinked twice before her expression of disbelief morphed into a smile and that smile morph into roaring laughter. To the outside observer it would look as if she had lost her mind. She continued on with her hysterical laughter and this caused the Saiyan Prince to become more than a little upset. Bulma was too lost in her own fit of humor that she didn't notice the rage creeping into Vegeta's face.

"STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS NOT SOME ATTEMPT TO AMUSE YOU!" He snarled and lost his composure. This outburst in turn only made Bulma laugh harder causing her to fall onto her side and roll off the cliff. Vegeta gawked after her as she fell, but soon recomposed himself and dove after her. She was unable to stop laughing even she felt herself tip over the cliff's edge. She soon felt her descent come to an abrupt stop and her side aching laughter dulled down to light chuckles. Her eye looked up to see Vegeta holding her up by her wrist. He frowned down at her as if she was the dumbest creature alive.

"What are you staring at, sourpuss. Keep that expression for too long and your face will stick that way… Well maybe it's already too late." She said as she tried to catch her breath and unstoppable giggles. After she slowed her laughter to a halt and she used her ki to hold her aloft in the air coming up to be level with Vegeta. She was holding her own now, but he still had a firm but painless grip. "You can let go now?" She said as she made several attempts to pull away unsuccessfully.

His smirk made it's reappearance as he pulled her a little closer to him with minimal effort. "I could… but why would I do that?" His gruff voice tickled her ears as he leaned into her until their faces were six inches apart. She felt his breath warm her lips and this caused them to quiver slightly. Her breath was caught in her throat and she held it until her lungs burned. She wanted to back away, but she was held not only physically. His predatory stare pinned her where she was.

It wasn't long until Vegeta was supporting her weight as well as his own. One hand still gripped her wrist as the other held her flush against him. Slowly he allowed his ki to dissipate and he lowered them both to the ground. Only when their feet touched the ground did Bulma start breathing again. She was about to pull away when she felt warmth spread over her lips. The world seemed to fade away and a coiling desire began to burn within her.

Vegeta couldn't resist being so close to her and before he knew it he was kissing her fiercely. He didn't know what force within him pulled him to Bulma, but his subconscious wants overrode his senses as well as his legendary willpower. He was too lost in the kiss to summon up the will to fight against his intense desire for her. Bulma made it that made it more difficult to resist her when she wasn't rebuffing him or pushing him away. She was equally responsive and her body pushed against his as if to draw in as much of his attentions as possible.

Bulma was swimming in the pleasure of it all as her tongue danced along with his as if battling for dominance. She cared not that it was the much loathed prince of her deep seeded nightmares. He could do as he pleased and she wouldn't have one objection, but as she had come to terms with her decision to give in to her own carnal needs the kiss ended with Vegeta pulling away from her. His unexpected reaction confused her. –Isn't this what he wanted?- She stared at his back as he faced away from her.

His shoulders rose and fell with his panted breaths. –What has come over me? Why can I not take her?! She's even willing!- He could smell her want and it was driving him into a frenzy, but something he felt inside held him back from sating his aching need for her.

Bulma stared after him trying to figure him out. Before, he had been adamant and demanding about his claim on her and his declaration to have her to bare him an heir. This unusual and curios behavior both puzzled and unnerved her. This uncertainty in Vegeta was out of character for him for he had always been a man of his word and never one to hesitate from taking what he had dubbed as his to claim.

She could stand this building tension between them no longer. She growled out a sigh and she noticed a flinch from him and the tensing of his upper body before he returned to his previous state. She licked her lips and then cleared her throat. "Is there a problem?" Her tone seemed to imply something to the effect of his inability to perform.

He heard her implication in her tone and he whipped around to face her. He stomped up to her his temper raising his ki to roll off of him in waves. "Maybe I don't want to satisfy myself with an unnaturally eager slut! It seems that you too 'easily' succumb to my advances. Woman, have you sullied yourself with the occupation of whores on this planet?" His anger diminished and his sardonic demeanor returned. He exposed just a small sigh of his teeth to her as smiled crookedly to mock her.

Vegeta had intended to anger her with his barbs, but was surprised by the exuberant laughter that erupted from her. She seemed to take his insults in stride as she delivered her own with her equally sharp tongue. "Well… If the 'little prince' has no need for me, then allow me to go free or kill me now if you would like. Why keep me around if I am no 'use' to you?" Her stabbing remarks and challenge didn't go unnoticed and the fire that lit the blue of her irises raged on as she smiled back at him.

That smile caused a deeper hunger for her and it was becoming too much for him. Bulma noticed a flicker of something in his eyes and it would have frightened her if she wasn't harboring a deep rooted fury for him and hiding it behind a mask of indifference. She narrowed her brows as he advanced on her and she tilted up her chin in an act of defiance. She wasn't going to back down from him even if he was stronger, she would remain defiant to the end for it wasn't in her nature to be cowed before anyone or anything.

The spirit that she displayed before him was addicting and it drew him in. Vegeta stopped before he reached her once he became aware of the shortening distance between them. This was getting out of hand for him. He had to stop this inner conflict that battled within him. He wanted her desperately, but he wanted her to want him the same way. –WHY?! THIS IS ABSURD!- He clinched his fists so tightly they shook with his frustration. He had to do something and fast.

Bulma was left stunned as she watched him. Vegeta had taken to the sky and his retreating silhouette was soon out of her sight. –I swear… Once I think I have him figured out… GAH! DAMN HIM!- "I GUESS IT WAS A PROBLEM WITH IMPUTANCE, YOU BASTARD!" She screamed into the night and at a man who was already gone. She continued to growl her rage out into the expanse of black around her.

Vegeta blazed across the nightscape with his mind a torrent of angered and livid thoughts, most of which were directed at himself. –What the HELL?! Why am I acting like such a fool?! It all that WOMAN'S damned fault!- "You need to regain control of yourself and stop behaving as a weakling ruled by emotions! You are the Prince of Saiyans! Get it together!" His mental berating turned into verbal scolding of himself. He put his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. –Why do I ca… I do NOT care about…- He stood to his full height and relaxed himself as he breathed heavily. He ground his teeth and stared up at the building cloud cover that obscured the stars from his view. "Damn it, I hate her!" He grumbled aloud as if the haze overhead would your document here...


	13. Chapter 13

WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT.

CHAPTER 13 – Self Repair.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain nudity, sexual themes, violence/gore, strong language, and ideologically sensitive themes.

A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)

Sweat poured from her in tiny rivulets and dirt caked her skin turning the fine layer into mud. She had been under the console for hours tinkering and replacing what should could with scrounged parts that she had acquired from the wreckage of nearby machinery as well as other disabled or otherwise partially destroyed ships in the surrounding area. She ground d her teeth at the thought of the man who had left her with no escape from this planet. "Vegeta…" She growled his name spitefully under her breath as if uttering it in such a way would cause the man physical pain.

The man who vexed her action at the present moment and beyond had destroyed every means of conveyance off world as well as any form of communication. Bulma's rising anger caused yet another component senseless destruction. She stared coldly at the tiny yet important piece before she mercilessly threw the damaged circuit aside after crushing it her palm. "Damn it ALL!"

A shadowed form stood in the doorway observing her as she threw her temper tantrum. He chuckled lightly at the woman's anger with a sense of nostalgia. Once he saw that he had been discovered by giving himself away via his laughter he then chose to speak. "Am I interrupting?" Vegeta queried snarkily as the corner of his mouth tipped upward into playful mocking smirk that often frequented his visage.

Bulma growled her frustration as the baritone in his gravelly voice reached her ears. She chose to ignore him and blindly sought out with her fingers for another salvaged component to repair the console. Her hands tapped along the floor until they came to rest on warm leather and cold metal. She felt new the intruding object shift and her eyes followed the length of her arm until they caught sight of what lay underneath her slender hand's touch. She jerked her hand away from the battle worn boot as her eyes traveled up his leg to his armored chest and then stopped to take in the look of aristocratic arrogance in his face.

Vegeta's eyes danced with amusement at her surprise and anger. He had purposely thwarted her plan to ignore him by putting himself directly in her searching hands path. -No one ignores the dark prince.- His smirk deepened as he mentally boasted. It was almost as if he were on a mission to reclaim lost pride in a duel between them. He had been driven away before because of the feelings that she caused to stir within him and he was dead set on reclaiming any loss by winning the one sided fight that Bulma was unaware that she had a part in. He had thought long on what she was to him and once he got himself under control by suppressing any further emotion for her, he sought her out.

His daydream faded back to the recesses of his subconscious and it was soon replaced with sharp pitched tones that hurt his hyper sensitive ears. The shrill sound morphed into words as he quickly adapted his hearing to the noise. It was Bulma's screeched voice. Vegeta quirked an almost hidden smirk at the corner of his mouth. Watching her face flush and fade with color in tune with her rapidly beating heart and the hate fueled icy glare pulled at his emotions.

"DO YOU NOT HEAR ME SPEAKING TO YOU?! IF YOU PLAN ON DAYDREAMING, GET LOST AND DO IT ELSEWHERE!" She was weary of Vegeta's presence and she shook with both frustration and exhaustion.

Bulma was tired and uncomfortable from her long stint in the half space worthy craft. At this point the ships living systems were still offline due to her first priority being the vessels flight and space touring. There was only power routed to the control room and little power for much else. What power there was left was for her tests, system checks and repairs. This meant there was no climate controlled temperature and since the ship's hull was intact there was no breeze or movement of air.

Her rant died down gradually as she swayed on her feet. The overworked bitter woman had not slept nor ate since her and Vegeta's last encounter. She vowed not to rest until she was off of this purged, barren wasteland of a world and rid of him. He had humiliated her knowingly or not for the last time and she was hell-bent on seeing to the ships repair so that goal alone could be realized. She felt her weakness grip her and it angered her further to know he would have seen it. None the less she tried as she might to put on a façade in an ill attempt to hide her diminishing strength and gaining vulnerability.

Something pulled within him at the sight of her fatigue, but he shook it off by pushing the growing feeling down in the recesses where his other emotions were locked away. Vegeta was about to deliver a cutting insult at her show of weakness, but before he could utter a snipe quip he watched as her words quieted and she closed her eyes as if going to sleep while standing. Bulma's body went limp as she fell in Vegeta's direction. She would have breezed right passed him and hit the floor if it weren't for his reflexes. Before he realized what he was doing he snatched her out of harm's way and her warm frame was resting against his chest. He jumped and he almost dropped her, but quickly grabbed her back into his arms. He became increasingly out of his element with this new predicament and held her as if she were some sort of diseased and contagious plague victim.

The situation he had found himself into was very uncomfortable for him to say the least. Vegeta wasn't accustomed to physical closeness other than getting a physical release and nothing more. He tried several different and failed ways to hold her. Finally he shifted her gingerly until he had her positioned over his shoulder. –Damned woman!- Vegeta cursed himself as he carried her through the halls of the ship. He reached the passenger quarters and dropped her down on the bed. He stared down at her for a second and then he left without a backwards glance.

Bulma woke with sharp pains in her temples, the itch of dried sweat on her now cooled skin, and an achingly dry throat. She licked her lips and blinked back the blurriness covered her eyes. She looked around the softly lit room. –Wait! What… Lights? How are the-…- Her lips were parted at her surprise and then her mouth snapped back closed when she noticed a glass of water and rations sitting on the table next to the bed. She drank from the glass greedily and wolfed down what she deemed edible from the rations. When she was done she slowly moved her legs to the side of the bed that faced the open doorway. Her headache had been dulled and the blur in her vision was now gone. Bulma rubbed her temples in small circles to further alleviate the pain. When her head cleared further she thought on the operational lights, the coolness of the once miserably hot ship, the water and the rations. –How did I get here?- The thought of who could have done this was puzzling. The only two people still alive on this planet were her and the dark prince. –He wouldn't have…-

Vegeta was in the middle of a grueling workout when he felt the slight stirrings of Bulma's rousing ki. His head jerked in her direction on the ship and he halted his training. He then grabbed a towel to wipe the perspiration from his face and then removed himself from his makeshift gym to seek out the woman in question. His pace quickened with each step so that he could see her a little sooner and he stomped down the halls of the ship so that he could lay his dark eyes on her that much sooner.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard heavy footsteps coming from down the corridor. A familiar silhouette darkened the door way from the lightless passage. He stepped into the room where she had been resting. His ominous presence alone seemed to fill the doorway alone. The light illuminated him slowly from chest then shoulders to face. Vegeta's torso was bare and the only cover his olive skin had was smears and smudges of oil and grease. His chest rose and fell from his prior exertions from training which were halted once his senses were alerted to her waking ki. Vegeta was unsure as to why, but some thi8ng inside drove him to be by her side, to see that she was alright. This newfound concern for her disgusted him for he cared for no one other than himself. This strange desire to take charge of her well being was becoming harder and harder to repress as much as his denial swelled within him.

"I'm glad that you've decided to get you loafing ass up. Do you think you'll accomplish anything today instead of occupying space with your deadweight?"

Bulma's attention was snapped away from her eyes approving glances of Vegeta's sweat and grease coated abs. She coughed to release the lip she'd been biting and hide the fact that she had been staring. Her mild shock quickly turned into anger as she stood to her feet and stomped up to him so that she could stare her fury into his dark eyes. "DEADWEIGHT! What do you mean deadweight?! You wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for ME!" She huffed as she gestured with her open hand around her before closing it into a tight fist.

"This far?!..." Vegeta was about to allow his bruised pride take control as he thought she meant that she was going to take credit for his recent accomplishment of the ships progress. Before he could open his mouth to retaliate and defend his sore pride she continued on her tirade.

"YES! It was you that got the ship life support systems online, wasn't it?! You wouldn't have been able to repair them without my fixing the damage to the mainframe in the control room. You would have repaired them yes, but they wouldn't have worked without a method to activate them."

"What the hell are you talking about? You are the mechanic. I will not demean myself to such menial tasks." He wasn't about to let her know that he did anything to lighten her burdenous workload. His pride had already been pushed to the limits and she wouldn't get any satisfaction at his expense if he could help it. "You are positively delirious! It was you that did the repairs. I did nothing. You were hell bent on seeing to it that the ship was operational as soon as possible. Not long after you repaired the ship's living systems you then began spouting nonsense. Then you attempted to use me as some sort of infantile stuffed toy to coddle you with comfort." His snarl died down into a distasteful from.

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger then huffed a frustrated sigh. She removed her hand and quirked a smile as her eyes again peered into his. "I'm sorry if I don't recall." Her words dripped from her tongue with sarcasm. She drew her index finger over his chest until it ran across a spot of oil. She pulled her hand close to her face for closer inspection as she rolled the slick substance between her fingers. She her preview of her discovery lasted only a few seconds before her eyes again looked into his, but this time they held a sly questioning. "Hmm. What's this?" She glanced at her fingers and then back to him as she awaited her answer.

At her delicate finger's cool yet burning touch he wanted to jump away, but he remained as if unfazed by the intrusion. He grit his teeth tightly as his eyes followed every fluid movement of her hand. The sarcastic little smile on her lips made his reply with a smirk. "I train, woman. I did nothing for your benefit I assure you." After his last remark he turned to depart, but just as he met with the doorway her called over his shoulder. "I think it's been long enough that you've sat on your lazy ass. Get back to work or I'm sure I could come up with another way to keep you employed." He arched one brow at her before releasing a string of guffaws at her expression and then continued down the corridor.

"That egotistical son-of-a-bitch!" Bulma screamed in outrage as she picked up the bed and chunked it into the open entryway from which Vegeta had just departed. She panted with furious raged breaths and then screamed gutturally to release her anger.

Vegeta stood at one of the ship's many windows looking out on the landscape smoldering in the distance, a product of his own handiwork. A victorious smirk curled in the left corner of his mouth at the blow he had delivered to 'the woman'. –That damned woman. Though I do admire her temper.- Whether on purpose or not he ungrudgingly admitted a vague fondness for Bulma. He twirled a microchip in between his fingers as he continued to stare at the horizon and the sun that was slowly falling beneath it. The microchip was a key component as well as their assurance of a way off of this planet. He wanted off of this world as much as Bulma, but there was something that told him to hold off on installing the final piece to this patchwork puzzle of a ship. He had an idea of what was delaying him and his smirk fell into a frown at the thought. He held the microchip in his palm and closed his fist tightly around it, but not so tightly that he would crush or damage it.

Bulma wandered the ship in its entire entirety. She discovered more and more of the ship's systems to be online and in proper working order. Upon her notice and visual analysis she decided to make her way to the control room so that she could gain a better idea of the work that was left for completion. She keyed in the commands for a full system's diagnostic. Once those reports had been compiled she read through the data carefully finding all but a handful of the repairs and system checks completed. It would suffice to say that most of her more pertinent projects were completed and had been by none other than the denial stricken Saiyan prince. "Beneath him my ass! He is such a damned liar!" Bulma knew from the grease and oil evidence that he was responsible for the final repairs. The ship was almost complete only lacking but a few important components.

She closed her eyes and released a sigh before biting her lip. Was it more relief or frustration? She couldn't say for not even she knew that answer. Upon opening her eyes again she released her captive bottom lip and double checked the inner circuitry of the control panel in which she had been working on prior to her earlier passing out. Again she found the work to be complete, but a vital piece was missing. She pondered for a second and then her eyes grew large due to her realization. The circuit that held a particular microchip had been crushed in her frustration at the problematic challenge of the control panel's repair. "Damn it! That piece was rare and it took me a few days to find one compatible with this ships design. "Well it looks like I may need to ask my understudy engineer and electrician how he plans on getting off world now. Without the final parts we won't be going anywhere."Paste your document here...


	14. Chapter 14

WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT.

CHAPTER 14 – Be careful what you start, finish it.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, and Ideologically Sensitive.

A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech) internal conflict/conscience

She overlooked the hand drawn blue prints she had recreated of the ships electrical systems for the millionth time. Her powder blue brows knit together as she stared at the configurations of wires and connections that lay before her. She balled up the plans along with the overlaying schematics and howled her furious frustrations to the ceiling above her. It had been weeks since she had informed her fellow maroonee that they were shit-out-of-luck unless they found that last remaining piece to this jigsaw puzzle of a patchwork ship. She had updated the ships to the fullest extent to keep her mind occupied and otherwise trained away from a certain Sayain prince. In doing so she had created a food generator that took a combination of compounds create a plethora of foods out of seemingly thin air. Bulma had also created waterless showers to cleanse them by means of sonic waves and lasers saving the ships water supply ingestion alone while in space where resources needed to be conserved. She looked down at the crumpled mess of paper wadded in her clinched fists before allowing the disfigured mass to fall from her fingertips to the floor. The pain she felt from how tightly her hands held their inanimate victim throbbed into them with her blood's pulse through her veins.

She found herself without much to do since having upgraded everything about the ship within capability of the material she had to work with. A lot of her tools she either had to scrounge or make for herself. She enjoyed it for it gave her more to do than to sit around idly. She spoke more to her saboteur lately. Often she wondered if it was from boredom or curiosity that she spoke to him at all. Often in the earlier weeks she treated Vegeta with a mild form of neglect. When they passed entered into the same space a nod from her and a grunt of a response from him is all that would be exchanged. On many occasions as of late she would catch herself staring at him as if she were trying to unravel the mystery to life itself. Bulma knew what lust was and this amount of concentrated pondering was something more than just physical attraction. She came to this realization when he would come back from wherever he had gone to do what only he knew adorned with his own blood, bruises, and burns. Her deep blue eyes traced each break in his skin with the utmost scrutiny. The sight caused worry and concern to bubble and twist in her stomach.

He felt her eyes on him, but he refused to acknowledge it or even show Bulma any sign that he had noticed. He could feel her tension as she stared upon him. –What does she want?- The frequency of her attention to him had grown in the passing weeks. He often wondered if it was because she was bored or if it was because she had run out of things to tinker with. –Does she know?- The hidden microchip came into mind briefly as the prickling intensity of her burning gaze vanished. Vegeta heard the shift of her delicate feet and she turned and softly padded out of the room and then disappeared from his peripheral watch. The only thing she left behind was the stir she caused in his emotions and her faint sweet scent spliced with something wild that was solitarily hers. –No, she would have come out and said something if she knew.-

Vegeta tensed his muscles until he felt the sting of the ki burns and the stiffness of the bruises that marred his skin as he walked to his quarters. After stepping through the threshold of his doorway he continued to his shower. -The woman at least had enough sense to leave my facilities well enough alone.- He had spent days upon days arguing about her entering his personal quarters to install what he had dubbed her 'unnecessary contraptions'. To his surprise she relented when he voiced his point about injuries and how they needed the heat as well the water. He remembered that day clearly because he was surprised how her eyes softened at the word 'injuries' and then how she inspected every part of his mildly roughened appearance checking ever so carefully. As soon as she had let her guard down it was back up again. Her head snapped up and her face screwed up with an expression of sour anger as she began huffing her breaths sharply and then stomping away, but not before screaming that he was an idiot and he could have it his way. A hint of a smile crept into the left corner of his mouth. –Damn, woman.- The thought would have come out as a purr had it been verbalized. His title for her was an almost caress. She had become more to him than an object of physical attraction. She entertained him with her sarcasm and wit. He also found her presence soothing when she wasn't ranting or screaming her lungs out at him. Vegeta found himself enjoying her company and noting the lack of her presence when she was otherwise occupied or he was out training.

His muscles soaked up the heat and melted away the dried sticky blood from his skin. He stared at the floor as he tilted his head down so that the hot water could ease out the stiffness and ache out of his neck and shoulders. Vegeta's eyes were drawn to the small gory tornado that circled the drain until it went from reddish-brown to dirty pinkish foam from his added soap. The cleanser stung his opened cuts and the patches of raw broken skin as he bathed tired body. After the water had done its part and the minor sting dulled away, Vegeta turned off the shower and stepped out to towel off. He dried most of the water from his hair and dabbed at the more tender and blemished part of his flesh before dressing in new clothing.

It was now night and the haze of the still burning cities turned from their smokey-blownish-black to grey-blue-purple. This was her scenic view from her perch atop the ship. The city was miles away, but the plumes of smoke were visible even from this distance. The fact that the city smoldered on led Bulma to believe that there must have been a refinery or some sort of chemical factory to keep it going. The morbid aftereffect of Vegeta's rage had become a visually pleasant sight towards nightfall she had come to realize only to disappear as the stars began creeping across the sky at a snail's pace. She loved this time of day when the lights in the sky changed drastically and the smell of the air changed with them. She shivered as the air lost its heat and chilled her skin as it ran over her body. The cooling breeze coupled with the cold metal of the ship's hull under her backside were becoming unpleasant, but not so much that she was ready to give up her serenity to go inside. Her hair lapped at her face and neck gently with a few wisps of her soft night darkened powder blue hair blew into her eyes. She reached her hand toward her face to push back the rouge locks, but it never made it to its destination.

Vegeta felt compelled to remove the stray strands of hair from her eyes and extended his hand to do so before she moved. He knelt before her without making a sound and one of his hands caught hers before it reached her face and her closed lips snapped open in surprise at his touch. He froze for only a moment as they both stared at one another. When her breath slowed from her mild shock only then did he move forward to brush away the wild strays. Her deep blue eyes were full of questions and surprised as her delicately smoothed his fingertips up over brows into her hairline above her temple stopping there before his thumb joined in to test the texture gingerly between them. –Just like I thought…- The texture of her hair was far from what was on his mind when he had been with her before. Then it had just been about claiming her to produce an heir and thus begin the rekindling of the Saiyan race. Now he took more notice in the smallest of details about her.

"What are you doing?" Her voice fought to hold onto an authoritative tone, but her questioning overrode her bravado. She was so transparent and knowing that she chose to give up on trying to save face. Part of her was unnerved and the other part of her desperately had to know what cause his actions. When he didn't speak and just kept staring down at her with his ever stoic almost emotionless expression she repeated herself a little more loudly. "Vegeta?"

"Your hair is soft." That was the only response he gave her as he continued his exploration of her. His hand slipped from her hair trailing over the shell of her ear and the slowly rolled her ear lobe between the pad of his thumb and the second knuckle of his forefinger.

"Yea… Ummm…okay? Thanks?" Her nervousness rolled in her stomach and vibrated out into her limbs, hands, and feet. Her body shook with faint tremors, but not from fear. She was uncertain what his motives were and not knowing set her on edge as well as peaked her curiosity. Her eyes rose from his to the dark comb of black hair on top of his head. "Yours is nice, too. …I… I have to go… Engines… Generator… Fix something… Very bus-"

"Have you been claimed by anyone else since-" Vegeta kept his eyes trained on hers and he watched as her pupils dilated and contracted at the question. A smirk struggled in futility to make its presence, but his unreadable mask kept itself firmly in place. She inhaled and that was the cue telling him that she was ready to speak. His eyes skimmed down to her slightly parted lips so that he could watch them mold the words into his answer.

Bulma jerked out of his reach and the moment his warm touch left her soft skin she felt cold. "…THE HELL!? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!? That is none of your business!"

He remained calm and a hint of a smug smile tugged at his mouth. "Answer the question, woman." He was openly taunting her now and he began mentally ticking down the seconds until she exploded.

"So, what if someone had!? What then? Don't tell me that you're the jealous type. You'd have to give a damn to be jealous. Who I screw is my business alone and I know for a fact that you don't give a damn about me unless I spawn your bastards!"

He chuckled at her reaction and because she didn't disappoint him by releasing her fury. "You're not the harlot you claim to be. No one has had you since the night I took you. I would know if they had and your reaction confirms it."

"There isn't any way you could-" Her words halted as he slowly tapped the side of his nose. Bulma's lips curled inward as an expression of complete satisfaction spread over his face.

…We're mates now." His voice reached her ears as a low rumble though his words remained clear.

What does that even mean? You and your cryptic-bullshit-Saiyan way of speaking, I swear." She stood to her full height and shifted her weight to turn, but not before Vegeta caught her arm.

He held her arm loosely in his hand's grasp and when he knew that he had her attention once more he continued. As he spoke he released her. "You haven't had another male claim you. By Saiyan law, you and I are mates per tradition."

"No, no, no! So let me get this straight. You get to fuck who you want, and as long as I don't screw anyone in a 'certain timeframe', I belong to you!" She realized how her words had come out and tried to save herself in hopes of him not catching what she almost admitted. She may not love him, but she definitely felt a strong attraction to him. "BULLSHIT! I don't belong to you, not anyone. I won't!"

Vegeta lost his temper at her rejection and roared his displeasure at the accusations. "There has been no other, woman! We are mates because we both have gone without another partner all of this time!"

The shock melted away as the weight of his words bore down on her. "All WHAT time!" She entered his personal space standing within inches of their noses touching. Her challenging demeanor dominated over her previous position of retreat making it dull memory. "Have you finally lost the last bit of your meager intelligence? If I didn't already know you were I'd have asked if you were CRAZY!" Her narrowed eyes made her glare look like that of a ferocious beast.

Most of his anger faded when she stood up to him and the blue of her eyes shone as they reflected her rage and the stars glow. Her glare and snarl reflected her rage. To Vegeta she was never more beautiful than when she was seething with anger. "…Gorgeous." The word he spoke was barely above a whisper.

Her expression folded into one of question though her fury still held its place in her eyes. "What?!" She hadn't heard him because she was too focused on her boiling temper. When he didn't answer her she ask again lacing her words with venom. "What. Did. You. SAY?!"

As Bulma dropped each hate laden word the building smirk on his face grew and being the sharp tongued prince that he was he was compelled to goad her further. "Is the plain universal standard too much for Earth's greatest scientist to understand? Shall I draw it out in crayon, or is it that of all the Saiyan traits you have inherited hearing was the one you didn't reap the benefit of?" He scoffed and backed away before turning to leave. "What a waste, such an inferior subject to be given such a gift. It is a crying shame that YOU are one in a handful Saiyans that still exist."  
>Bulma watched as he turned and at his last comment her body pulsed with her fury. Her blood felt as if it was boiling in her veins and at the height of her anger there was an eerie feeling of peace. At that moment something within her was freed and a great feeling relief accompanied it. Everything was much cleared all her senses where honed on her sole target. It was almost as if she could predict his next series of movements. The previous problems she had with developing ki control had vanished and she called her energy forth and it answered to her will. She channeled a small amount into her palm and the hurled it to impact with the back of Vegeta's head. However at the last minute he felt the level of her ki rise and turned into the blast.<p>

The expression on her face was peaceful, but her eyes held an animalistic form of malice and there was a faint smile on her lips. His reflexes saved him from a full on hit and the small ball of energy brushed his cheek before zipping past him to explode in the distance behind him. As the dust and rocky debris rained down upon them, neither moved an inch. Their attentions were fixed on the other and the remained motionless until Vegeta began to laugh as he had been told that he had been punked and the Saiyan race was still in existence. "So you want to fight? I see that you have control over your ki. It feels like nothing else. The power to obliterate all life or just to have the knowledge that you could if you so choose. Finally you show your Saiyan nature. Well…" He tugged at the bottom of his armor and pulled it free from his torso. "…I want to see what you can do." His armor crashed to the ground indenting the hard soil with its weight. Vegeta crouched into a fighting stance and waited for her to make her move. He was coiled and ready for what he knew to be certain victory; however, this wasn't about winning. He wanted to test her and know her limits.

Bulma had trained on her own for some months using what she had seen from the countless fights and battles she had witnessed with her friends. She was still an untrained novice when she was pit against Vegeta's years of combat experience and battle hardened skill. Her pride would not allow her to back down. She knew there was no chance of beating him, but her reason had left her when she released the first ki ball from her fingertips. She channeled her energy and cleared her mind as he spoke, taunting her into action. His goading did have its desired effect she leapt into action. Vegeta dodged her attack with ease as if her movements were stuck in slow motion. He almost felt sorry for her when he delivered the first blow sending her into the ground.

Bulma growled in frustration as she pulled herself up and shook off the dirt and rocks. He had caused her pain, but not enough to keep her down. Vegeta's smug expression deepened as she lunged for him again albeit faster this time. She almost caught him off guard with how quickly she came at him. She was almost as quick as he was and every aimed punch she threw at him was caught and then returned with one of his own.

She wheezed and doubled over as the pain from his blows gripped her. Her tears burned down her cheeks and Vegeta backed off. "…Had enough, I take it?" He snarkily ask as she shuddered with the pain. Part of him felt concern for her, but the other part of him knew that if she was going to use this power she would have to be shown what to do with it. Using it in anger as a child throwing a tantrum would not do.

When she said nothing from her crouched and beaten position he threw another punch. To his surprise she caught it and he now stared down into her burning tear reddened eyes. "No! I've not had enough!" She shook with a combination of pain and anger as she stood defiantly before him. She quirked a pained half smile as she challenged him.

A smile crept across his lips and a small amount of pride welled within him at her defiance and inner strength. In a flash he released a ki ball into her midsection. Her body slumped downward as her unconscious form fell against him. "Good. I would expect nothing less."Paste your document here...


	15. Chapter 15

_**WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT.**_

**_CHAPTER 15_ _– Take off, Land fall._**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**_  
><em><strong>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>_  
><em><strong>This story may contain nudity, sexual themes, violencegore, strong language, and ideologically sensitive themes.**_

_**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech**_)

**Vegeta looked out on the darkness past the large window. Inside the ship he felt the void creeping into the depths of him. He turned his head only a fraction so that he could glance of his shoulder at the still unconscious woman where she lay on 'her' bed in the main quarters of the salvaged ship. He looked over her handy work and noticed all of the odds and ends of upgrades she had made during her planetary confinement. He marveled how each day she would take apart, recalibrated, and reassembled the same object making it better than before. Without her notice he often found himself watching her going through each mundane motion with a newfound glee spread over her features. Bulma was much like himself always searching for ways to improve what she had her attentions on. **

**He felt the tight lump in his throat build as he recalled dressing her wounds and placing her into bed. He felt something akin to guilt from seeing her unconscious from his doing. He knew quilt quite well… He felt guilt for failing in his attempt to save his planet. It deepened when he was forced into the service of the tyrant who led his races extinction and then single handedly finished the job. He felt it grow and fester when he failed again to avenge his people. That type of guilt he was used to, but this feeling was quite different. He spared her one last once over with his eyes lingering momentarily on her peacefully relaxed face. He then looked back out one the blackness dotted with stars reminiscing about his decision to add the final piece to the patchwork ship to make the navigational system full operational and space worthy. He closed his eyes and thought of what finally pushed him to make such a choice and he gritted his teeth for he already knew the answer. –For her…- **

**Bulma woke up alone in her dimly lit room highlighted by the glow of the passing stars. –Wait! …stars!- Though she was sore and her muscles were still tender she flung herself from the comfort of the bed and bolted for the window. She gawped and her eyes widened with surprise. As quickly as they opened at the shock of her new discovery her cool blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Her lips pealed back over her teeth exposing her petite set of canines and she released a deep guttural growl of anger. "VEGETA!"**

**After screeching to the top of her lungs the name she often spat with bile laced venom, she stalked down the halls as she zeroed in on Vegeta's ki. She slammed her fists into the double doors causing them to burst forth; one flew off its restraints as it was ripped from the wall. The other door buckled under the force of her blow and became embedded in the adjacent wall. "Vegeta!" She howled again the volume of her voice hurting her own ears and she found a bit of morbid joy at the idea of the pain it had to inflict on him as well. He continued as if he hadn't heard her once and as if her tantrum had gone unnoticed. Bulma's chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths as she fumed and her steely eyes watched him with a stabbing predatory gaze as he ignored her presence. Vegeta's nonchalance aggravated her further and without caring about the possible consequences to come she channeled he ki into her palm and released a blast. She attack hit nothing but air and the rebounded off of the wall, the ceiling, before it was absorbed into the floor.**

**No sooner than the blast died into the floors absorption field she found herself pinned to the floor beneath a snarling male Saiyan. His palm folded around her throat as his thumb and fingers brushed against the sides of her neck. "Stupid, woman! Unless you have recently developed the ability to breathe in space, I suggest you use what little bit of self proclaimed intelligence you have!" He snapped as he shouted inches from her face baring his teeth so close to her skin that she squinted her eyes closed in reflex dreading that he would tear into her soft flesh. Her anger quickly returned to her features with a renewed vengeance at his barb. "Do you want to escape me so badly that you would kill us both with such recklessness?"**

**At his scolding her anger peaked and she grew silent as she fumed in her thoughts. -You fling you strength around so carelessly and you dare call ME reckless.- Bulma felt her blood boil and she didn't plan on holding anything back as she released the full force of her fury on the prince above her. "If you took the time to notice that we are still alive and the blast was absorbed. During my boredom and your lack of socialization I had to occupy myself. I did that by making sure that you didn't destroy the ship with one of your toddler like tantrums by creating several fail-safes such as the ki deflection and absorption fields."**

**"..my 'lack of socialization'?" He momentarily puzzled over those few words before the question on his face morphed into an expression of mischief. He ran the back of his free hand down her anger reddened cheek. "Did you want me to 'socialize' with you?" **

**"Get. Off. Of. ME!" Bulma slapped his hand free of her face as she snarled trying all the while to struggle out of his grasp. Her voice grew momentarily quiet as she caught her breath from her furious shouts and futile escape attempt. The pressure he had on her throat wasn't enough to cause her harm, but it did however make her respiration a little more difficult in her enraged state. **

**She could tell he was amused by her responses from the quirk of a smile that titled just one corner of his mouth. "What are you talking about, you ridiculous hair-colored woman?! Explain in plain standard." He was toying with her and she knew he was. He could tell by the way she tried again to buck him off of her with each twist of her lithe torso and the pressure of her palms on his chest. She exhaled a grunt as she was again stilled in defeat. Again she had failed to remove herself from the man above her and the floor she was pinned to.**

**"Ooh… Come on, Vegeta. I know that you're not that brain-dead." She growled under her breath but then smile as she released a perfect jab against his intelligence and hoped she could get him to admit to being the reason they had made it into space. **

**"You know how plastic and wood will not conduct electricity?" She said condescendingly playing on his pride. "The same concept is applied, but with flesh, bone, and ki. I have made it to where the fields only absorb ki energy once it leaves the body and not sapping from you while it's still present inside of you." She was calmer because she was in 'genius-mode' which he could tell by her 'matter-of-fact' tone. **

**"Some of the parts were the only pieces left on the whole planet thanks to the asshole that blew up every mode of transport on its surface to keep someone else from slipping from his grasp!" She stared at him pointedly upon dropping the title of asshole and looked up thoughtfully as she finished the statement. "I took steps to make sure that our last hope of leaving wasn't wrecked by a muscle-bound tailless MONKEY!" **

**Vegeta's lip quivered with a snarl at the delivered insult but his face smoothed as he remembered that she too was now Saiyan and the joke was on her. Bulma continued as if she hadn't realized her quip hadn't fazed her intended victim. "…but that was before I knew that the last key component we needed was missing… or so I thought!" **

**Her implications caused a small tremor in his facial features as he clinched his jaw at her words. "…and, Yes! I've noticed that we were in space, you sawed of bastard! I came to find out HOW we ARE in SPACE if the final part to this heap of mismatched junk was nowhere to be found!"**

**"…" A mix of confusion and anger flooded his face and for a fraction of a second he appeared lost. Vegeta's eyes drifted away from her face and he refused to meet her gaze. Bulma watched as he opened and closed his mouth a few times and nothing came out. Where his skin and body touched hers she felt his muscles go rigid before his dark eyes snapped to hers. With his teeth clinched he growled in frustration as if an answer seemed to elude him. They were locked in a silent staring competition for what seem like forever until he shoved her away from him and stood to stalk out of the ship's training facility.**

**The only part of Bulma that moved as her eyes followed his retreating back was her head as she craned her neck to watch him. Once he was out of sight she dropped her head heavily on the floor where she still lay prone. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her face with her sweaty palm and hefted a sigh. "What the hell." She lay there staring at the ceiling until the coolness of the metallic floor began to sink into her muscle. Bulma moved her hand from her forehead and rose to her feet to follow the arrogant prince's lead out of the room.**

**It had been months since they left and the incident in the onboard training facility. The first few weeks they didn't speak a word to one another as they went about their own. After a month had passed they acknowledged each other, but still treated the other with a mild type of neglect. Neither sought the other out and kept primarily to themselves. Bulma was confused about what had happened between them months ago and she couldn't remember why she was so angry with him. She wondered if it was that perhaps she had reassigned herself to the idea of never leaving the planet in which they had been stranded on or was it that she found herself not wanting to leave. "WHAT?! …No, definitely not!" She shook her head and screamed as she dropped the torque wrench she was using. Bulma brushed her greasy palms on her work clothes and went to the dining hall to find her a snack. **

**As she munched away on the small feast, by human standards, she thought back on how she had spent her duration in space. Up until this point, Bulma busied herself between tinkering and inventing. The other part of her time was spent training when Vegeta wasn't using the training facility, which was a very small amount of time. It seemed that the warring Saiyan blood that pulsed through her veins called for her to exercise more than just her mental strength. Her enhanced instincts clawed within her for physical satisfaction of exertion and the blissful ache of burning muscles. **

**During the times when she had the training facilities to herself she tried her best to hone her skills allowing the beast within guide her as she fought herself for more power. While she sparred alone Vegeta would often show up to continue his own routine. If she made a misstep he would give her guidance on what was done incorrectly by giving her the proper instruction. She would take heed in his direction and would run through her routine once more. After he was satisfied she had understood and followed through as advised he would nod in approval and pick up where he had left off in his own regimen. **

**Vegeta knew that her strength was nowhere near on par with his own, but found that he was surprised on how quickly she progressed when he gave his corrections. He was aware of her high intelligence and concluded that may have played a large part in her grasping the fundamentals. She was adaptive and as quickly as she caught on she perfected her stances and fluid movements. If it was something that she had been capable of prior to the transfusion or not he wasn't sure, but he suspected that her accident inherited Saiyan nature gave her a huge advantage. He smirked inwardly at her progress and in a fight he was sure that she could hold her own. If someone were to see her soft features and innocent face they would think they had found easy prey. He laughed internally as he released a flurry of punches on an invisible foe. He would have liked to see the look on the face of her would be attacker when they realized they had made a gross error in their intended victim.**

**Slowly the pair space voyagers found themselves more and more in one another's company as their training schedules overlapped. Bulma would begin and later she would come to find herself mimicking Vegeta's movements, both in sync down to the breaths they took. Not being as strong as her shipmate and having a mind still hardwired for science she could never spend as much time on her muscles and left to find something to quell her minds thirst for attention.**

**Bulma was finishing her snack at the bar when the ship rocked fiercely. In the same moment she was knocked from her perch to the floor she was pulled out of her mental wandering. "What the-" She was unable to finish her statement when the ship bucked a second time. She scrambled to her feet and ran for the navigation deck to check their status and find out what was going on. As she ran through the halls she met Vegeta at one of the intersecting corridors. They sprinted together seeming as if they were matched stride for stride to have their questions answered. **

**Vegeta pulled ahead and arrived just before Bulma entered the room finding him rooted in its center staring upward. His eyes were fixed to the observation screen paying no mind to the blaring sirens and flashing red glow that bathed everything it touched with it angry warning light. **

**Bulma scrolled through the list of the ships sustained damages finding that they were dead in the water. She keyed the commands for the external cameras to do a sweep of the ship and find out what they were dealing with. "The taken out the propulsion system and we are hemorrhaging fuel."**

**A feral growl exploded from behind her and Bulma's eyes snapped in the direction of the wholly animalistic threat. Her gaze fell upon Vegeta and his visage was that of beast whose territory had been invaded. His dark brows were pinched together over narrowed black eyes and his lips were reared to expose canines that looked ready to sink into prey. Had the Saiyan still had his tail there would be no doubt that it would be lashing behind him wildly.**

**Her eyes left him to follow his unbroken gaze. On the screen there were three separate feeds that displayed the inflicted damage to the ship as well as two ships that had tethered themselves to their hull to haul them to who knew where. "Who are they?!" She screeched over the sirens.**

**"Scavengers…" Vegeta rasped as if uttering the word held the power to anger him more. "They must have a station or planet nearby or they wouldn't have bothered towing us." His muscled tensed further and he shook with his fury. He surprised her still when a chuckle and malicious smirk appeared merging with his snarl. "They have no idea who they're fucking with."**

**Bulma failed to see the humor in their situation as a planet about a fourth of the size of Earth came into view. A fleeting feeling of homesickness for her own green and blue world filled her. "Well it looks like they're taking us to their 'home-sweet-home'." Her sarcastic tone did little to ease her anxiety and creeping sorrow. **

**An hour later they crept closer to the planet and the two ships at their port and starboard disengaged themselves to start their descent ahead of them to land on the planet below. Perhaps to wait for them to crash and then salvage what they could from the wreckage. Not too long after the other craft were out of sight, they broke through the atmosphere with an angry glow surrounding them since being released from their bounds. The ship fell hard, plummeting to the lush green surface and all Bulma could do was watch on in morbid fascination as they burned in from the heavens. Vegeta pushed her frozen form into one of the pilots' seats and strapped her in before he secured himself. It had been sometime since they had seen terra firma and this is not how Bulma wanted to have it meet her again, with high speeds and sudden stop. She needed someone to blame and she silently cursed the man to her left as she dug her nails into the chairs armrests. She didn't know how, but she dubbed the whole scenario Vegeta's fault.**

**Sometime later they stumbled around in their shell shocked daze. Vegeta was standing ready for attack when Bulma awoke to the sound of machinery and the scraping of tools on the ships metal skin. Her head ached from the crash and the screech and prying of the hull did little to assuage the steady throb in her temples that pulsed in time with her heart. When the noises from outside stopped, the sound of scampering could be heard as if it were inside the walls. Their heads whipped back and forth from doorway to wall to ceiling as the attuned their expert hearing to pinpoint the exact location of the tinkling of tiny robotic legs on metal surfaces. It was impossible as the noise surrounded them. The sound of whirring gears was distant at first like the buzz of a hive of bees until it came closer getting louder as whatever found its way in approached them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT._**

**CHAPTER 16 _– A rift between hate and regret._**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**  
><strong>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>  
><strong>This story may contain nudity, sexual themes, violencegore, strong language, and ideologically sensitive themes.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**Vegeta jumped to his feet after drawing into consciousness noticing immediately that he was imprisoned in a dark musty cell. His first thought was of escape, but that plan had been thwarted prior to its conception as his ki cuff bound wrists became apparent. His mind reeled to find the way he had come to be in this place. The last thing he was able to recall before he came aware of his incarceration was the crablike robots that made their nest inside the ships walls. He and Bulma found themselves ambushed by the crushing effects of gas that came from the swarm fist sized mechanical insects. When his mind came back to the present, he gave the cell a once over and noted that he was the sole occupant. -Where is the woman?- His mental question was only answered by the echoed drips of water. The walls sweat with moisture and the wet smell of decaying wood mixed with mildewed earth burned in his nostrils. His surroundings gave him the impression that he was underground but the warmth in the air rather than cold denoted otherwise. Sounds of voices and heavy steps echoed down the path from his cell. As his ears pricked at noises beyond he listened intently to find that only two foes approached, one breathing more heavily than the other due to extra added encumbering weight.**

**From his position in the room he watched as the two men in question came into view and the reason for one of the men's labored breaths. Bulma was draped bonelessly over one shoulder as the man groped one of her rear cheeks to stabilize her. She was facing the wall from her perch, but he knew it to be her because her tail hung limply between her legs. Anger boiled in Vegeta's blood as he watched the scum's hand traveled down her backside to fondle and stroke her tail. The soft rumble of her purrs pushed him all the more towards s new level of murderous rage.**

**Her eyes fluttered open as she felt the tingle of gentle caresses travel up her spine. She thought of Vegeta and purred at the feeling until the blur in her eyes was blinked away. The terrible realization that it wasn't Vegeta's hands on her startled her more than how she had wanted it to be his hands. She became a livewire of furious curses and a flurry of kicks. She screeched obscenities that threaten to deafen anyone in the radius of her shrill voice. Even Vegeta failed to have immunity against her shrieks and he was unable to cover his oversensitive ears.**

**Her fight intensified and she was bucked off of the brutes shoulder only to be grabbed up by her blue hair and pulled flush against his body. He held her by her powder blue roots painfully and he caught her lashing tail in his merciless grasp. His grip on her fifth limb caused her to utter a different form of terrible noise, agony.**

**The other, what could be assumed was a guard, laughed hysterically at Bulma's tormented screams and the vibrations of his fitted laughter back him up dangerously close to the barred door of where Vegeta had been detained. In a flash Vegeta reached out through the bars dropping his bound arms around his throat like a noose. Yanking him backward against the door, simultaneously he curled his lips back to expose his bared teeth to rip out the laughing bastard's jugular. The hot spray of blood coated half of his face as the guard went limp in his grasp. Vegeta released the dead weight and allowed the lifeless heap slip heavily to the floor with a dull thud.**

**The other guard kept laughing as he was unaware of his comrade's silent departure. Vegeta looked a horrific sight with his face coated in gore and sinew still trapped in his clamp jaws. He spat the bit of cooling flesh at Bulma's tormentor causing the man to become suddenly aware of the other guard laying facedown in his life's essence. The remaining guard screamed for reinforcements.**

**Bulma got a temporary reprieve from pain as the man at her back howled for help. Not long after the screams for backup, six burly men with an assortment of tasers, batons, and ki draining weapons. They shot Vegeta through the bars before storming into his cell, trampling over the body of one of their own tracking the sticky blood inside. Bulma watched helplessly as Vegeta was brutally beaten, each hit earning a pained grunt or gasp. After the small contingent left she was cast away from her aggressors' body and hit with a shot from his taser. Fire burned through her nerve endings and her muscles seized so hard her bones ached with the pressure of their pull. She was unable to make a sound as she involuntarily twitched under the electric current surging through her abused body. A boot to her back sent her sailing to the floor just inside the room where Vegeta lay prone. She landed face first on the dampness that was quick to meet her with muscles that continued to flinch with painful tremors.**

**Every fiber of her wailed in excruciating distress, her body out of self preservation forced her into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw through her blackness tapering vision was Vegeta's back faced toward her moving with hitched breath. The darkness claimed her sight, but her mind force forward one final thought. -Why?- Why had Vegeta gone out of his way to help her? Why did he become livid at their actions? 'Why' was the gateway to all of her unanswered questions.**

**The door slammed with a loud clang followed by the scuffing drag of dead weight. Vegeta's smirk returned at the sound of blood moistened resistance of his latest victim. He rolled himself upward into a sitting position and he leant over his bent knees turning his head to face the unconscious blue haired woman. He didn't know why he felt rage burn along his veins at the sight of her body being handled in such a way. The beast within him growled possessively over his claim on her, but the man inside wondered if he had a right to her at all after the way she'd been treated. His hands reached on their own toward her and gently he brushed the hair back that covered her face from view tucking it behind her ear. She was silent and still as if she were sleeping, but the pained expression on her face reminded him of how she had been forced into a black out.**

**Vegeta carefully moved to her side and rolled her body so that he could take an accountability of all of her injuries mentally calculating that the extent of her abuse was superficial. His hands traveled along every bone checking for breaks or other damage. The worst seemed to be her dried nerves from the taser until he came to her ruffled tail listless at her side. The disheveled fur of her prehensile appendage made his lips tighten grimly and he grit his teeth drawing blood as the hate pulsed inside of him. He was remembering what the other waste of life had done as her smoothed the soft blue bristle. He would set right the universe's tally of useless lives by ridding it of the bastard. Vegeta was not a saint himself, but he was better than a mad dog chasing cars; his penance to Bulma would do little to save his blood spattered soul from damnation.**

**He passed each bone of her tail delicately through his fingers inspecting each for harm. He silently promised the woman against his body that everyone of this small world would pay for their trespass against her. He swore it to her.**

**Lids quivered as they were forced open only to snap shut at the bright yellow of the fire in her line of vision. Bulma had long since lost her taste for unconsciousness since the crash and hoped she wouldn't be placed under the black spell again anytime soon. She was missing out on so much and her memory since coming to this planet was a gapped mess of random thoughts and events. She hated not knowing all of the facts her scientific mind screamed in outrage at that minimal knowledge. Her rage coiled within her and the tremors shook violently from her core, but before she could act out physically she became apprised to her restraints and struggled futilely against them. Her bindings bit harshly into her flesh as she tried to muscle her way out of them to no avail.**

**A man's roguish voice broke through the night's chorus of crackling fires, buzzing insects, drunken shouts. "You might as well stop. There is no escape." His tone carried the slur of intoxication.**

**She recognized him as being the guard who had brought her to the cell. Hate burned in the depths of her navy eyes. "For your sake, you had better be right." She felt alone because Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. Bulma's bravado carried her through even if it was false and he words echoes in the darkness confidently.**

**Dark laughter surrounded them as Vegeta released each burst with genuine amusement. He flexed his muscles testing his restraints as they held his arms behind his back from where he stood on his knees before the gloating villain. "You know, its one thing to belittle someone without strength, but it's something else entirely to abuse those that have no way of defending themselves. I suppose it is the only way that you could ever gain the upper hand in a fight if your opponent's hands are bound. Only cowards fight battles that they are sure to win." He taunted the man away from Bulma. His plan had come to fruitation and all he needed now was to set it into motion by using the prick's predictable nature against him. He positioned himself ready and anticipating the blow to come. He watched the guards hand's grip and curl tightly around the stock of the weapon and he knew it would be soon.**

**The creep's face screwed up with loathing his hands gripping the weapon achingly tight until his facial expression evened and curled into a malicious grin. He turned his head from Vegeta's direction to Bulma's. "Yea, that won't happen. Not even your boyfriend here will be able to save you." The guard laughed while bringing the butt of a ki riffle down on the back Vegeta's shoulder earning him a sick pop followed by a pained grunt. "He's as helpless as a child with those ki bands on."**

**Her anger leapt higher as the man counted Vegeta out and mocked him. Her inner voice roared 'how dare he' and something possessively blanketed Vegeta claiming the right as his protector even if he was capable of doing so on his own. The thought of this peon treating him so cowardly and not facing him as a warrior didn't sit well with her. "I warn you. Touch him again and you'll regret the day your mother shat you from between her thighs."**

**Vegeta rose behind the unsuspecting man slowly encroaching upon him as if he were death's shadow made into flesh to personally carry out his sentence. "Ooh, what are you going to do about it? The only position you're in right now is to…" The guard's lewdness was cut short by the snapping of his own neck and Vegeta released the lifeless body as someone would discard their garbage.**

**She didn't take her eyes off of Vegeta once as she rose to her feet from her knees. She was about to open her mouth to speak when the clamor of enraged shouts tore through the silence. They were surrounded and they were out matched in numbers and strength. Bulma was feeling helpless at their situation, but was instantaneously surprised when Vegeta grabbed her from behind.**

**"Trust me." He whispered into her ear. The two words sounded partly and order and partly a plea. The enraged voices neared and the sizzle of tasers as well as charging of weapons mingled into the desolate throng.**

**Bulma clinched her teeth as he roughly tilted her head to the sky snagging hairs in doing so. Then it was as if all time stopped and the only sound that held her focus was the pounding in her chest. She didn't even feel Vegeta's lips graze her cheek as he released her. She remained rooted where she stood staring blankly at the silvery blue orb that hung in the sky. It was as if her spirit had left her body and she was watching herself from the outside staring up at the heavens with a gleam of red glowing at the backs of her eyes making her the fearsome sight. A carnal growl crept up her throat startling the first wave of scavengers only for a moment before they pressed onward.**

**Her muscles felt as if they were on fire and she could taste blood welling in her mouth due to the changes her body was undergoing. Red bled outward from her irises and her tail unraveled from her waist. Hair spread across her smooth pale skin and her clothes ripped from her swelling size. Lips curved back over razor sharp fangs that glint in the moonlight as the terrifying maw molded into a sinister smile. Once her Oozaru self had been fully allowed free she howled her thunderous and deafening roar into the night.**

**Her victims littered the landscape and she hunted the remainder to add them to the increasing death toll. She had become a creature of pure instinct and at the moment her only directive was seek and destroy. The beast in her only knew of her pain and had to see that this pain was returned with vengeance. When she found one of the cowards she huffed the stench of their fear from her nostrils. This was how she scented them and searched them out. The overpowering aroma made it all too easy leading her straight to the guards and them to their demise.**

**Vegeta was another predator on the prowl for his own victims this night. H stalked through the dense swampy jungle listening intently for the harsh ragged breaths of his so called wardens that held him and his mate hostage. What were their plans for them? Where they to be sold as slave fodder after they had lost their appeal for beatings or would they just be disposed of after their captors became bored disposed of with a quick shot to the temple. With each thought his ire deepened and his lust for their blood grew. He had done what was necessary for they escape, yet part of him felt guilt at provoking and aiding her inner beast's freedom. Deep down he knew this isn't what she wanted, but where would they be now if he hadn't acted quickly. Would she forgive him? Most likely not. She wouldn't want her pure soul soiled with the tinge of blood. She was Saiyan in body, but her heart was human. His guilt fueled his need to squeeze every ounce of life from their dastard bodies.**

**Vegeta had long since she his ki cuffs and was now of the prowl snuffing out lives where they failed in hiding from him. One hapless soul he remembered snatching up by the collar of the back of his shirt to fling in Bulma's path. He recalled how she stopped momentarily to look his way locking eyes in silent communication from one territorial beast to another before looking down of her gifted prey. One side of her mouth crept up to expose teeth. The blue behemoth of an ape snarled bringing her fists high into the air before smashing them down atop the screaming man that had reached the end of his existence. When she grew tired of her latest kill all that was left besides the residue one her palms was a mince of what was once a man. He had to admit that in this state even for an Oozaru she was savage.**

**The planet had been emptied of all humanoid life save for Vegeta and an Oozaru Bulma on rampage. She was tiring and he knew it was the effects of the rising sun and the disappearing moon. As soon as the moon lost its dominance in the sky and the sun rose erasing the stars and replacing them with an array morning light, she was a woman again. If it weren't for the soft rise and fall of her bare chest you would have thought to have counted her among the masses of the dead. Vegeta wrapped her in the cleanest blanket he could find in one of the nearby encampments and started a fire so as to keep her warm in the chill of the early dawn. He burned the bodies to ash with a minimal use of his ki before returning to her side. She had saved them though he would never admit it. Not for an issue with pride but in attempt to spare her from her regret of murder if only for a small moment longer. He had already concocted an explanation so that their need be any self loathing. He chose to protect her even from herself. He owed it to her, he promised it to her.**


	17. Chapter 17

**WHAT DARKNESS BROUGHT.**

**CHAPTER 17 – Hard to Let Go.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain nudity, sexual themes, violence/gore, strong language, and ideologically sensitive _****_themes._**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

****

**She came into awareness first feeling the aches tunneling through her muscles. As consciousness rose with her Bulma sheltered her face from the merciless sun. Its brilliance was not welcomed as she shunned the site of it by burrowing her face into the crook in her arm. Her nose wrinkled at the acrid smells of burning before she noticed the shifting warmth of the fire close by. Another sharp smell caught her nose's attention as she sat up on the pallet where she had been laying. As the blanket that covered her dropped she quickly snatched it up to cover her discovered modesty. As she brought the edge of blanket up and around her chest, positioning it as a toga to mask her nudity, she realized where the sharp smell was coming from. She was faced with a dilemma wear a stinky blanket or forgo the sour smelling garment and be naked. **

**Before her blanket debate could go any further her thoughts were interrupted by a large fish thrust over the fire. "It's about time you got your lazy ass up." He baited he to see if she recalled anything or had been affected from last night's events in any way.**

**Mildly startled, she jerked her head in the direction of the raspy voice. Vegeta stood before her bare from the waist up. He breathed heavily though not in exhaustion and droplets ran down his skin to disappear into his soaked pants. Bulma fought to keep her mouth closed and her mind reeled wondering if she was still asleep. As loath as she was to admit it she had fantasized about him a time or two, but this visage blew any of her mentally concocted scenarios out of the water, so to speak.**

**Her soreness fueled her anger and her mouth was quick to deliver her verbal blows. "Is this how you get your sick kicks?" She shouted as she motioned down her body to her makeshift blanket-toga dress. "Did you get an eyeful? Just what were you planning to do if you came back and I was still unconscious, hmm? Does respecting a girl's honor mean anything to you?" She crossed her arms over her chest defensively and glared up at him in silence waiting for him retort.**

**Vegeta didn't look angry or amused. He held his blank mask as he waited for her to finish. Once he was satisfied that she was unaware or otherwise unaffected he spoke. "There is clothing there…" He motioned with his hand to a place next to her.**

**She looked down in direction he had nodded to find a folded set of clothing from their ship. "Oh… Thanks… Is there a place to bathe nearby?"**

**"Yes. But you may want to tuck your tail. This planet is mostly water with an abundance of fish. You wouldn't want them mistaking it for a ripe fuzzy worm, would you?" **

**Bulma smiled for a moment thinking he was being playful, but when she looked up into his face she saw the same neutral face he maintained when he didn't want to give anything away. She cleared her throat and then picked up the bundle of clothes, standing before him. "I'll keep that in mind." She started on her way and the stopped where ****their backs faced one another. She held her clothes tightly to her chest in preparation for his answer. "Vegeta… The bandits, they… they didn't…" As the last of her words dropped off, the end of her unfinished question, she looked back at him with a slight turn of her head.**

**He was facing her now and their eyes met momentarily before looking away. "No. No one has touched you, woman." He heard her release a soft sigh and then watched as her bare feet again carried her forward. **

**Bulma had spent an hour soaking in the cool water and warm sun. She watched the sky above as she floated on her back. A collision and the cracking of wood broke her concentration. She shot up out of the water levitating just above its surface to see land crash into land beneath her send violent sprays of water in every direction. **

**Bulma could only stare on as she watched her bathing spot disappear. "Well that was close." She quickly landed and gathered her clothes to dress. When she was finished flew upward to get a better view of what had happened. She looked down on the landscape below and saw several landmasses in motion around her. -So the 'land' isn't really land at all. It must be like the floating grass beds of the Amazon on Earth.-**

**She spent a couple of hours exploring. She found that the land was really in fact composed of plant matter held together be trees, much like Cypress. Any group of thousands of thousands of trees was actually one tree with many offshoots creating the appearance of a forest. **

****

**-It was close to dark when the woman returned. Settled down near the fire and begun to eat her remaining portion of the leftover fish. She rambled on and on about the discoveries that she had made of this planet. I could hardly focus on what she said because my own thoughts were too loud. While she was gone I was lost in my thoughts.-**

**"Vegeta? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" She said calmly, but the peevish look she gave was anything close to placid.**

**"Why don't you get some sleep?" He grunted before rolling on his pallet to face away from her. **

**"Fine. Be a grouch. I was only trying to make conversation." She said in a huff as she threw the morsel of fish she had previously been munching on to the ground. "Where is the ship? I'd like to sleep elsewhere since you are such poor company."**

**She couldn't believe how cold he had been. Well she could, but she thought they were past this. She sighed to herself as her mind swelled with questions and desperation to understand. She knew all too well she would have no luck getting the dark prince to answer any of them. –What a moody bastard!- **

**He kept telling himself it was for the best. Finally he closed his eyes after hearing her distancing footsteps recede into silence. **

****

**. … … … … … … … … .**

****

**He had made up his mind and his decision weighed upon him as he set the coordinates. Vegeta allowed his fingers to dance over the final command key that would confirm the course. He pressed and released the button slowly and the screen flashed with the input route and a display message informing him of the altered route along with approximate travel time. Dark ebony eyes stared at his hands as if they had done what they had on their own violation. They would arrive at their new destination in a few days. **

**Vegeta's time with Bulma made him see her as more than a tool or his use. In his eyes she had become a person and she deserved something more than being leashed to his side. She deserved a choice of her own. Somewhere during their time together he had lost his taste at holding her to duty he saw her fit for and his motives no longer appealed to him unless it was what she wanted. She was a free spirit and caging her would dull that quality in her until she was an empty shell of a woman. He knew that he had wronged her and he would do what was in his power to make it up to her the only way he knew how. He would gift to her freedom.**

**They landed on a lush and lively planet landing in an underpopulated area days later. The Saiyan prince exited the ship first expecting to leave the blue haired female without a backwards glance. He could feel her ki closing in on him and the nearer she go to him the less he felt a want to go. She was now behind him and he spoke not a word and nor would he look at her. -Why prolong this? I will be gone and that will be the end of it.-**

**Bulma walked behind Vegeta staring up at the sky with her curiosity bubbling within her. Her thoughts dwelt on how they hadn't spoken in days and it had been even longer since they had trained together. Even during the time when they weren't on speaking terms they still sparred. She stopped in place and closed her eyes while taking in a breath. Her blue eyes snapped open and she glared at the back of his head. –I can't stand this anymore.-**

**She watched as Vegeta's muscles tensed and rippled as if he had heard her mental shouts. He could feel her anger and feel the daggers from her angry stare. He remained silent and continued forward.**

**"Where are we going?" She spoke finally in an attempt to get him to break the quiet between them. He remained unresponsive as if her words had failed to reach him. For her, it had become unbearable. For him, he was convinced that this was all part of a means to an end.**

**After he refused her a reply and a sufficient time period of waiting patiently for a response, she growled indignantly. This was the last straw and she vowed that she would get him to speak. Bulma ran ahead of him and placed herself in Vegeta's path facing him with an expression that dared him to ignore her a moment longer. "What's your problem?! You haven't spoken to me since we left the 'scavenger' planet. I've had enough of your rude behavior. Have I done something to offend the great mighty prince? Why won't you speak to me?!"**

**He stopped just in front of her. His head was turned slightly to the left and his eye refused to rest on her face or even look in her direction. "I have nothing to say."**

**"Let me help you out! When I ask you a question, I expect a response. If I have done something, I deserve an explanation… You act as if you don't want me around. If you didn't want my company then why burden yourself by snatching me from where you found me? Better yet, you should have sent me home to Earth." She was tired of all of this and she was surprised that she hadn't found a way to escape him sooner. All her negative feelings had come to a head and his silent treatment was the last thing to push her over the edge.**

**Vegeta reached up with his hand and used his thumb and forefinger to massage the bridge of his nose. He mumbled a few unintelligible words softly under his breath as he walked forward again passing her. **

**She whipped her head so she again stared murderously at his back. "What was that?!"**

**He growled loudly before clinching his fists. Vegeta's ki flared as he rounded on her. "I said… Then take the ship and be gone! You're free to go! Go to Earth and if you get lost I won't come looking for you!" He roared viciously into her face.**

**The rage drained instantaneously from her face and her shoulders slumped stared at him as though clueless. "Wh-Wha… I don't understand."**

**"You heard me! Now, go!" He backed away from her and allowed his normal stoic mask to return effectively smothering any emotion that was previously shown on his face. Vegeta then looked up and the shot up into the sky soon disappearing without a trace.**

**Bulma could only stand rooted to the spot where he left her in muted confusion. After regaining her wits she returned to the ship. She waited up that night for Vegeta to return until she sun peaked over the horizon. Later she woke after falling asleep unwittingly. It was now evening and he still hadn't come back. She wondered at what had brought this on, but those thoughts were drowned by her still fresh anger that refused to let her analyze the situation any further. –Could he have meant what he said?- The majority of her refused to believe that. Vegeta had too much pride and he had promised to possess her. Somehow the last statement didn't seem to fit. **

**. … … … … … … … … .**

**After three days of sleepless nights she went searching for him and each time she returned empty handed. Two months had passed and still he was nowhere to be found. She hadn't even found one lead to where he had gone. **

**She sighed to herself as she lay in the room's surrounding darkness. Bulma lay there in silence contemplating what she should do next. As much as she was loath to admit it she missed him, even with his snide remarks and rudeness. Her thoughts swam with him including the less pleasant memories.**

**He couldn't stay away. Somehow, as hard as he tried to stay away, he found himself back at the ship. Unknowingly day by day he wandered closer and closer. As it dawned on him the direction he had been traveling and the proximity to 'her' he had begun to silently pray that she had already gone and he would find nothing to hold him here. Vegeta had sworn to himself he would find a way off this planet once her left her and the ship behind, but when he booked passage off-world he couldn't bring himself to step aboard taking one step further from her. It seemed to him that in some way part of him was tethered to Bulma. That thought alone made him abandon all thoughts of her at once and recoil in disgust at his weakness.**

**He accessed the external control panel to punch in the commands to open the airlock to gain entry. The ships hatch opened seemingly at an achingly slow pace. Vegeta's muscles twitched with impatience and before the ramp touched the ground he was already inside. He again keyed in commands, but this time on the internal console and in reverse order so as to close the door. He was already moving away from the entrance as the door began to close. **

**Bulma sat up from her bed as she took in a sharp breath. Footsteps echoed down from the corridors beyond her door. As each footfall on the metal surface drew nearer her heart quickened its pace thudding harder in her chest with each beat. She licked her lips as she approached the door and before she could press the door release he had beat her to it. She knew that it was him before she saw him. He stood still, silently staring down into her eyes, in the doorway shrouded in shadow with the blackness of the hall at his back, the dark prince himself. Bulma felt the prelude to his arrival by sensing his ki. Were she not already searching for him she might not have know of his arrival until he had entered the ship.**

**Her body responded before her mind had a chance to catch up and she embraced his body molding her to his. As she clung to him her lips covered his claiming them savagely. He was quick to respond. There was no hesitation on his part and he reciprocated everything she gave. As the seconds ticked by the ferocity of their actions grew.**

**He walked forward causing her to back up without breaking from their activities. Vegeta grunted softly against her mouth in impatience as her hungry motions slowed them from advancing any further. He grew more anxious with every touch and taste from her. In haste he leant down and picked her up by the backs of her thighs. Bulma secured herself by gripping his waist with the combination of her thighs and calves before he walked her the remaining distance to the bed. **

****

**. … … … … … … … … .**

****

**Vegeta awoke the next morning with a tightening of dread in his chest. He stared down at the mass of light blue waves of hair that crowned the sleeping woman's head. The tresses seemed to roll with each breathe he took as her head rested on his chest. He was lost in his musings and he lightly traced his fingers down her bare smooth back. As he noticed his idle caresses he stopped and lifted her gently so as not to wake her. His onyx eyes took in the vision of the beauty before him as he dressed detailing every sight and scent of her to his memory. With a final tug of his glove he closed his eyes and breathed her in before his eyes again opened with his exhale after which he left the room. He made his way swiftly to the control room. **

**Bulma was startled awake by tremors racking the ship. She remained in bed until the ships stabilizers took over. By the time the she could stand she could see stars dot the expansive black outside of her room's window. Everything seemed to settle once the ship reached outside of the planet's atmosphere.**

**From below Vegeta watched the ship disappear from sight as it ascended into space. She was gone. He clinched his jaw and jerked his head down to look at the ground instead of allowing his eyes to follow her path of departure a second longer. She was free now; he had seen his plan through to completion. Vegeta set the ship on a course for Earth. He had also made certain that the navigation controls were locked so that she would be incapable of deviating from the preprogrammed course.**

**He knew he had done the right thing by releasing her, but in his stomach he harbored a growing pit. **


End file.
